Unrequited
by find the fun
Summary: Faith gets kicked out of her house and moves in with Kennedy, Xander and his gf Buffy
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

The lyrics are from Gretchen Wilson's "Redneck Woman"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith had been driving around town all night looking for Xander. Kennedy had told her that she lived with him, but she never told her where. Faith growled in frustration as she turned down club heaven highway, knowing that this is the last place Xander could be. As she's passing by the motel a large neon sign catches her eye.

"Sinful Ladies" she read out loud. "How much you wanna bet he's there?" Sure enough she spots him outside, getting ready to walk to the entrance.

She turns the wheel of her Sunfire to the right and pulls into the parking lot.

"Hey Xander!" she yells out of her window "come here for a sec please"

"What up Faith?" Xander asked with a smile "whatcha need?"

"Kennedy told me she was living with you and I was wondering if you could tell me where exactly that is cuz I wanna see her and talk to her."

"Yeah just go up route 12 and take exit 9 and make a right. Follow it all the way to the stop sign and the house is on the right."

"Thanks Xan, I owe you one." Faith said with a smile.

"No problem Hun. When you see her tell her were going to be late coming home" 

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and my girlfriend Buffy."

Faith smirks a little then says, "you're girlfriend, huh? You know I'm going to have to meet her right?"

"Yeah I know and you will but not now cuz she's working"

"You're dating a stripper," she practically yells at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah. So what?" he asks a little worriedly.

"No reason" she laughs "I just wanted to annoy you a little bit"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now go see Kennedy and ill talk to you later"

"Ok. Bye Xan. Love you!" Faith puts her car into gear and makes her way up to Xander's house.

As she's driving up route 12, T.A.T.U.'s song "all the things she said" is blaring out of the speakers. Faith is recalling the conversation she had earlier with her friend Willow.

"Willow, sometimes I feel like giving up on love. It seems like ill never be able to find the one person meant for me," Faith said with a sigh

"Don't say that" Willow said frowning "you'll find someone for you. Most of the time it happens when you least expect it" Willow gets an evil grin then says "Knowing you, shell have a weird preppy name like Muffy. Shell probably be as preppy as her name too"

"Yeah right, Willow. You know I don't like girls that look or act preppy"

Faith takes her CD out of the player, deciding to see what is playing on the radio. As she's flipping through the stations, she hears a familiar song. After looking around she decides to sing along with it, pounding her hand on the steering wheel.

Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type.

No, I can't swig that sweet champagne:

I'd rather drink beer all night,

In a tavern or in a honky tonk.

I want a four-wheel drive tailgate.

I've got posters on my wall of Skynrd, Kid and Strait.

Some people look down on me,

But I don't give a rip.

I stand bare-footed in my own front yard,

With a baby in on my hip.

'Cause I'm redneck woman, an' I ain't no high class broad.

I'm just a product of my raisin': I say: "Hey y'all" and "Yee Haw!"

An' I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long.

And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song.

So here's to all my sisters, out there, keeping it country.

Let me get a big "Hell, Yeah" from the redneck girls like me:

Hell, Yeah.

(Hell, Yeah.)

"Victoria's Secret", well, their stuff's real nice.

Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing,

On a Wal-Mart shelf, half price.

And still look sexy, (Sexy.)

Just as sexy,

As those models on TV.

No, I don't need no designer tag,

To make my men want me.

You might think I'm trashy:

A little too hard core.

But in my neck of the woods,

I'm just the girl next door.

Baby, I'm redneck woman, an' I aint no high class broad.

I'm just a product of my raisin': I say: "Hey y'all" and "Yee Haw!"

An' I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long.

And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song.

So here's to all my sisters, out there, keeping it country.

Let me get a big "Hell, Yeah" from the redneck girls like me:

Hell, Yeah.

(Hell, Yeah.)

I'm a redneck woman, an' I aint no high class broad.

I'm just a product of my raisin': I say: "Hey y'all" and "Yee Haw!"

An' I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long.

And I know all the words to every ol' Bo Cephus song.

So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country.

Let me get a big "Hell, yeah" from the redneck girls like me:

(Hell, yeah.)

Hell, yeah.

(Hell, yeah.)

Hell, yeah.

(Hell, yeah.)

I said hell, yeah.

As the song comes to an end, she pulls into the drive for Xander's house. Faith gets out of her car, and walks over to the front door, not bothering to look around. The pale yellow paint on the house was starting to crack and peel off. The cherry stained door looked as if it would fall apart by merely flicking it. Faith looks around, taking in the gas station on the corner across the street, as well as the park directly behind the house. Two men begin to approach her, so she decides to knock, hoping that Kennedy would be home. A middle-aged man with Grey streaked brown hair opened the door.

"Can I help you young lady?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, does Kennedy live here?" Faith asks a little timidly.

"No. I'm sorry. No one lives here with that name" he replies "however a girl by that name lives in the upstairs apartment. She comes down here to use the phone sometimes."

"Oh. Ok. That you very much." She says smiling.

"You're very welcome honey" he sees the two men standing on the corner looking at Faith like a piece of meet. "If I were you I would go there now. This isn't a very good area to be alone in at this time of night."

"Thank you very much," Faith says and walks around to the side door. A red light catches her eye and she looks up to see what it is. The porch light has been replaced with a red light bulb, giving the side of the house an otherworldly glow. Feeling a little uneasy, Faith decides to knock on the door, hoping that Kennedy is at home.

When she knocks, she hears people shuffling around. When no one answers, she growls and decides to bang on the door and play a little trick.

"Open up!" she yells in her best police voice "We have a warrant to search the house. You have till the count of three then were busting the door down." Faith stifles a laugh then says "One! Two!" Kennedy opening the door cuts off faith.

"Oh my god Faith" Kennedy yells, punching faith in the arm "you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry but you didn't answer the door and I wanted to talk to you" Faith says in-between laughs. "What took you so long anyway?"

Kennedy moves to the side to let Faith in and they walk up the stairs into the off white painted living room.

"I um, had to do something." Kennedy is looking everywhere but at Faith.

Faith sighs and walks across the hard wood floor to the flower-designed couch. She plops down and looks at Kennedy. "Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing" faith says with a frown. Kennedy sits down on the overly large red chair placed on the wall dividing the living room from the small kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hey how did you find out where I lived?" Kennedy asks, trying to change the subject

"I found Xander and he told me. And don't try to change the subject on me. I wasn't born yesterday. Just answer me truthfully and I won't be too pissed off. Were you doing lines again?"

Kennedy looks down at the floor but nods slowly.

"God damn it Kennedy you know I don't like you doing that shit. You're gunna get in trouble with the cops! What the hell are you thinking about? How can you put that shit up your nose anyway? Its disgusting!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't get too pissed" Kennedy said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Faith sees the tears and immediately calms down. She stands up and walks over to Kennedy's chair. Kneeling down, Faith puts two of her fingers under Kennedy's chin, making her look at Faith.

"I don't want you doing it. I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt or getting into trouble, ok?" faith says letting go of her chin to hug Kennedy around the waist.

"I can't promise to not do it. I can promise to not do it near you, and I can promise to not do it when you're at my house. Is that ok?" Kennedy says while running her fingers through Faith's hair.

"It is for now," Faith said sighing.

"Ok" Kennedy said pulling Faith into a bear hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the non buffy characters

Lyrics are from Def Lepord's "Pour Some Sugar On Me"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Meanwhile; back at Sinful Ladies The club was a smokey haze of neon lights and loud music. Every seat at the tables and every barstool were taken. People were talking and laughing, as well as watching the dancers. Various people were getting table dances from the dancers, as well as the occasional drunken woman. Xander was in the DJ booth, trying to coax the men up to the stage. "Don't be scared boys" he says over the PA system "its just pussy". The current song was slowly fading out as another song was beginning.

_Step inside (Walk this way) You and me babe (Hey, hey!)_

The club erupted in a sea of catcalls and whistles as the dancer on stage started dancing, spinning around the pole.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on _

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_(Be your man)_

_Hey! Hey!_

She made her way over to one of the customers that were sitting by the stage.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!_

C'mon 

The man looked up, taking in her beauty from toe to head. She gave him a sexy smile and wink as she began to dance for him.

_Take a bottle_

_Shake it up_

_Break the bubble_

_Break it up_

_(Pour some sugar on me)_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_(Pour some sugar on me)_

_C'mon fire me up_

_(Pour your sugar on me)_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_(Huh!)_

When she had finished with him, she went to the next customer and the next, until she had danced for every customer at the stage

_Listen!_

_Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_(Loosen up) I loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_(Yeah!)_

_Give a little more. _

Xander faded the song out, playing a part of Tommy lee's song get naked You only love me when you want punani 

"Give it up for kitty" he yelled "next on stage we have the lovely passion" again the crowd yelled and screamed as the next girl came on stage.

Kitty made her way over to the dressing room, preparing to get dressed in her regular clothes. Before she could get past the curtains, the first man she danced for grabbed her around the waist, trying to dance with her. She tried to get him to let go, but he pulled her in closer and began to rub her leg with his free hand. She screamed for one of the bouncers to help her. Xander looked up from his equipment when he heard the familiar voice screaming for help. He ran out of the DJ booth and over to the dressing room entrance, shoving anybody that got in his way to the side. He grabbed the man, turned him around, and punched him in the gut. When the man doubled over in pain, Xander upper cutted him, causing him to fall to the ground

"Don't you ever, and I mean EVER touch any of the dancers like that again" he said through gritted teeth "do you understand me?"

The man nodded then passed out. Ray, one of the bouncers, walked over to Xander and kitty.

"You ok Buffy" he asked looking her over

"Yeah, Ray. Thanks for asking." she replied looking at Xander, hoping he would get the hint. "But you gotta remember that its Kitty while I'm still working"

"Well as soon as you go past that curtain you're Buffy so bite me," he said laughing

Ray bent down to the man and shook him to wake him up. When he finally came to, he helped him up and walked him outside.

"God Xander" Buffy said exasperated "You didn't have to hit him like that"

"What the hell Buffy" Xander said while taking her into the back "He was all over you and you screamed. What was I supposed to do? Tap him on the shoulder and say 'Um, I'm sorry, but could you stop touching my girlfriend like that?'"

"Well you could have just gotten him off of me" She screamed

"Fine" he screamed back "Next time I'll let them have their way with you. How 'bout that?"

"Fuck you Xander! I don't have to put up with this shit. I'm done dancing for the night. I'm getting dressed and going home"

"What about going out with me and Oz after work" he asked quietly

"I'm pissed at you, and I want to go home"

Xander felt like he was going to explode "Fine" he screamed. Regaining his composure, he added, "Go home. Get some rest, but I'm still going to go out with Oz." With that he walked out of the dressing room and back to his DJ booth.

Trying to get back into his "DJ mode", Xander picked up the Mic and said "Give it up for passion. Next we have the exotic and sexy PLLLLLEASSSSURRRRRE" He put the music back on.

Remembering that he had told Faith that BOTH he and Buffy would be late, he decided to call Faiths cell to give Kennedy the heads up that a VERY pissed off Buffy was on her way home.

"Kennedy is gunna love this" he said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

Chapter 3 (back at the house)

Faith stood with Kennedy in her arms, neither of them wanting to break their embrace. Someone clearing their throat brought them out of their moment. A woman with curly light brown hair stood with a grin on her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a smile.

"Eww, Cordy. Faith is just my friend. Which reminds me. Faith this is Cordy. Cordy, this is Faith."

Faith just stood there with her mouth hanging open a little. Cordy was about 5 feet 6 inches tall. Her brown hair falling into her angelic face. Her outfit left little to the imagination. A blood red crop-top adorned her breasts, stopping just below them. A pair of low rise Baby Phat jeans showed off her toned stomach, as well as her navel piercing. Noticing that Faith was slightly staring at her, she did a slow spin to show off her tight ass and toned back as well. When she finished her turn, she stuck her hand out for Faith to shake it. When Faith didn't move Kennedy decided to nudge her to get her attention.

"I take it that you think she's cute," Kennedy said laughing.

"More like fucking hot," Faith replied without thinking.

Kennedy and Cordy started laughing as Faiths face started to turn pink from the blush creeping up her face.

"Um. I-I," Faith stuttered.

"Its ok," Cordy said laughing "I think you're pretty fucking hot yourself."

"Ok. Do I need to mention the Eww factor again?" Kennedy asked smiling, trying to get Faith to loosen up.

"Oh please," Faith snorted "You know you like my body too" she spun around and wiggled her ass for emphasis.

"That's besides the point" She replied waggling her eyebrows "You have a hot body and you know it. Just look at what you're wearing. Tight black tank top, tight leather pants, and those god awful boots"

"Hey" faith said a little defensively "I like these boots. They're comfortable"

"I think the whole thing goes together very well," Cordy said winking at Faith. "Love the makeup as well. Gives you that vixen look"

A knock at the door broke the three women out of their playful banter. The three women looked at each other, all saying the same thing in their head "who the fuck could that be?"

Seeing as it was Kennedy's house, she went to the top of the stairs leading to the door and yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's Angel and Spike" one of the men replied

"Oh. Come in then" she yelled again

A man with brown hair, wearing black jeans and a white tank top walked through the door, followed by a shorter man with blonde hair wearing black jeans and a Grey tank top. They walked up the stairs and into the living room. The shorter of the two stopped in front of Faith and looked her up and down. The look in his eyes clearly stated that he was undressing her with his mind.

"Don't even try it Spike," Kennedy said trying not to laugh, "You're not her type"

"I bet I could be," he said licking his lips.

"I honestly don't think so. Not this time honey. She's gay"

"Well son of a bitch" he said pretending to frown "Kennedy you gotta stop taking all the hot girls"

"Actually," Faith said "I've never slept with Kennedy" getting an evil grin on her face she added "yet"

Kennedy started to cough a little and Angel patted her on the back

"Where the hell did that come from Faith" Kennedy asked in-between coughs

"Oh come on Ken. We've known each other for what, 3 years now. You should have known that I think you're hot. If I remember correctly I even told you that when you were living right down the street from me."

"Yeah you did, but you were drunk and I didn't think you meant it"

"90 percent of what people say when they're drunk is the truth," Cordy said, putting her two cents worth in

"And how do you know that?" Kennedy asked

"Because it's a scientific fact. I read it somewhere"

"Ok," Kennedy said, "Now that we have this lovely conversation behind us. Who's up for a nice game of circle of death?"

"What's that?" Faith asked timidly

"It's a drinking game" Angel explained "you take the deck of cards and put them in a circle, face down. The first person takes one of the cards. If it's a black number card you have to take as many drinks as the number on the card. Like if I get a black 8, I have to take 8 drinks of alcohol. Like 8 shots or 8 drinks of my beer. If it is a red card, then you give away those drinks. So say you get a red 4. You can give all of them to Kennedy or make all four of us take 1 drink each. If you get a jack then you think of a subject, for instance, dogs. Then you have to say a breed or type of dog, like Doberman. Then the person to your left has to say one. That goes on till someone either repeats or cant think of one. The person that breaks the chain has to take a drink. Queen is a sentence. Start with one word. Spike could say 'fish' then you would have to say 'fish' then add another word. It goes on like that. You have to say what everyone in front of you said then add your word. It goes on till someone breaks it or it just gets too long. The person to break it drinks, and if we just end it, the last person who said a word drinks. Kings are rules. Like no cussing. And Aces are dares. If you pick up the Ace, you pick someone to do a dare. If they don't do it they have to chug an entire beer or take 12 shots. Oh! And you get to pick if it's a shot or a drink from the beer. The game goes until someone breaks the circle. Who ever breaks the circle has to chug a whole beer or take twelve shots. Do ya got it?"

"Damn" Faith said "Yeah, but I may need to be reminded a few times"

Everyone laughed at that

"Ok" spike said clapping his hands together "who's going on a beer run?"

"Well" Kennedy began "I have four twenty-four packs of Corona in the Fridge, and I have almost every liquor you can think of, so I think were good on the alcohol"

"God damn Kennedy" Angel said "Drink much?"

"No, but I was planning on having a party tomorrow. Well just use this tonight and get more tomorrow. Thank god for beer funds." Kennedy laughed

"Ok. Lets get this shindig started" Cordy said.

Spike and angel moved the furniture so that the flower-designed couch and the red couch were on either side of the long coffee table. Kennedy, Faith and Cordy brought out one of the twenty-four packs and a 40-oz of Tequila, Jager, and Jack Daniels, as well as a bottle of Crown Royal. The three girls sat on the red couch, with Faith in the middle. Angel and Spike took the other couch. Cordy passed out a bottle of Corona to each person, and set out a shot glass in front of each person as well. Spike got the cards out of the drawer on the coffee table, and placed them in a circle.

"Who's first" He asked

"I think Faith should go first since she's the rookie" Angel replied.

Faith stuck her tongue out at Angel causing him to laugh. "Ok. I'll go first" she said "But if I get a red card I hope its big, cuz you're getting all of them" Faith picked a card up and revealed a red 10. Angel could tell by her grin that she had gotten her wish.

"Oh Angel, honey" Faith said sweetly "Would you be so kind as to take ten shots for me please?"

Angel sighed, but picked up the bottle of Tequila and poured the first shot. He put it to his mouth and it slid down his throat, making a fiery path down to his stomach. Faith stifled a laugh when she saw the "ugh" face that Angel had made. He repeated this ten times. By the time he got the tenth shot down, he was used to the burning sensation. Cordy picked up a card when Angel had finished his last shot. She grinned and showed that she had picked up a king.

"Ok so that means she makes a rule right?" Faith asked

"Yup" Cordy said looking at Faith, "And my rule is if anyone says a number" Cordy paused.

"Oh my god just say it" Kennedy yelled laughing

"Faith has to French kiss me for that many seconds. I can say any number I want cuz I don't count on this. But if the number is less than ten she has to give me that many pecks on the lips."

Faiths jaw almost hit the floor when she heard this. Then getting an idea she said "does that start now?" trying to sound scared

"Yes" was the only reply she got

"Ok" faith said timidly "thirty" she practically yelled

"Faith! You dog!" Kennedy said trying to sound surprised

"Get over here and kiss me then" Cordy said smiling"

Faith leaned over to Cordy and pressed her full Red lips against Cordy's. It was soft and gentle at first, but the heat soon grew inside of both girls and it became heated. Faith licked at Cordy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cordy opened her mouth, granting Faith access. Faiths tongue slid into Cordy's mouth, eliciting a moan from her throat. When Cordy reciprocated, Faith felt her tongue ring, which made her moan turn into something more of a mix between a groan and a grunt. Both girls were pretty sure that their thirty seconds were up, but neither girl wanted to stop. Kennedy clearing her throat made them pull back and slyly look over in Kennedy's direction.

"Time's up" she stated "How about we get back to the game now." She looked at Angel and Spike, who were practically drooling "And if either of you say a number I will personally kick your ass."

"Do you mean like three" Angel asked grinning and turning his attention to the girls who were kissing on the lips again.

"Yes like that" Kennedy said through gritted teeth.

"Ok" he said, "I just wanted to make sure. I promise I won't say another number"

Spike picked up a card showing an Ace. "Oh goody. Hey Kennedy"

"What?" She asked as he turned his card around "Oh God. What do I have to do?"

Just then Faith's Cell phone went off. Faith picked up the phone and answered it.

While Faith was talking on the phone Spike decided to go ahead with his dare.

"Well I was going to say kiss Faith, but id rather have you flash us" he replied, not seeing the disappointed look on her face.

Faith hung up the phone in time to see Kennedy grab the hem of her shirt and pull up. Every one's mouth dropped open. No one had expected her to lift her shirt up. She put her shirt back down and smiled triumphantly at everyone.

"Your turn Angel" Faith coughed "Oh yeah. Kennedy, that was Xander. He said that Buffy is on her way home and she's pissed. He's still going out with Oz. He said hell be home around dawn."

"Oh great" Kennedy said sarcastically, "Pick your card Angel."

Angel took a card, revealing a black two. He turned it around so he didn't have to say the number. He opened his Corona and took two sips. Shelby pulled her card revealing a red four. She pointed to Faith, then help up two fingers, then pointed to spike and held up two fingers as well. Faith and Spike opened their bottles, clacked them together in salute, then took their two drinks.

The game went on for a good hour. They laughed and talked while playing, taking breaks every time some one said a number so Faith and Cordy could kiss. The last person to take a card and break the circle was Spike. The other four took a vote, deciding that he should take twelve shots of Jager. They were getting ready to start another game when the front door was slammed open, then shut. Everyone could hear someone stomping up the stairs. The vision that appeared made Faith's breath catch in her throat. She felt her heart skip a beat as the beauty of this girl washed over her, completely filling her senses as she took her in. It confused her how much beauty could fit in the five foot one woman. Her blonde hair pulled back away from her angelic face that was lightly done with makeup. Her full lips shining lightly, letting her know that she was wearing lip-gloss. Her light blue spaghetti-strap shirt and low rise hip huggers showed off every curve Faith knew that the anger on her face should have taken away from her beauty, but it added to it.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked looking around, taking in the empty beer bottles, and the empty bottle of tequila. "And who the fuck are you?" she asked pointing to Faith.

"Hi I'm" Faith began, but was cut off by an enraged Kennedy

"Don't fucking talk to her like you own this place, Buffy. Check the lease. Whose name is on it? That's right. Xander's and mine. Not yours. So just back the fuck off. Don't take your fight withXander out on us.

"Whatever. I'm going into my room." She turned to Faith "Sorry 'bout the 'who the fuck are you'. I'm just a little pissed off right now."

"It's ok. My name is Faith," she said extending her hand

Buffy took her hand and replied "I'm Buffy, but I think you already knew that"

"Would you like to join in on the game? Were about to start another one" Faith was elbowed in the side by Kennedy. Faith was about to say something to her when Buffy interrupted

"No thank you. I'm a little tired and it looks like I'm not wanted here." With that, Buffy turned around and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"What the hell Kennedy" Faith asked rubbing her side "you don't have to be mean cuz she was mad and ran her mouth. You do it enough when you're mad."

"I don't like her" Kennedy replied rolling her eyes "She's a bitch to everyone and she's just a bad person. I would suggest not talking to her, but if you want to, you can."

"Well," Angel started, " I think that Spike and I should be going home now. We'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Ok. See you tomorrow" the three girls replied in unison, causing everyone to laugh.

Cordy stretched and yawned then said "I going to bed. Kennedy you might want to come claim you're side of the bed before I take it all."

"Are you two together" Faith asked

"No" Kennedy said, "She's just staying the night tonight. She's free don't worry"

"I wasn't worried. I was just asking" Faith said defensively.

"Yeah right" Cordy and Kennedy said, rolling their eyes. "You can sleep in my room with us, or you can sleep out here on the pull out couch," Kennedy added

"I'll take the couch" Faith replied laughing at the girls' frowns. "Three lesbians equals sweating and moaning and no sleep. I need to sleep off this alcohol"

"Ok. Well good night and sweet dreams" Kennedy said before giving Faith a chaste kiss on the lips

"Night babe"

"Where's my kiss" Cordy asked, pretending to be hurt

Faith laughed and walked over to her, giving her a less than chaste kiss on the lips. "Night" she said smacking her on the ass. "Now go to bed before something starts.

They laughed then Kennedy and Cordy walked to the end of the hallway, and into Kennedy's room, shutting the door.

"Those two are gunna kill me" Faith thought "I wonder if Buffy is ok"

Faith decided to check on Buffy to make sure she was ok and if she wanted to talk about it. She made her way past the bathroom, towards the door to Buffy's room. She lifted her arm and knocked on the door.

"I hope I don't get my head cut off for this," She thought to herself as she waited for the door to open.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

Chapter 4 

Buffy had been crying since she shut her door. The night's earlier events tormenting her mind. She didn't understand what Xander's problem was. She also didn't understand why Kennedy was being such a bitch to her. 'I would have liked to join in on the game' she thought to herself 'I could have used the distraction'

_Knock knock knock_

"I hope that's not Kennedy" Buffy muttered under her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Just a minute" she called to whoever was behind the door. She checked her eyes in the mirror. Both were puffy and red from crying. Her tears had streaked her mascara so that it looked like she was crying black tears. She grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box and a wiped the mascara off of her face. After checking her reflection once more to make sure the streaks were gone, Buffy walked to her door and opened it, revealing a scared looking Faith. "Um, I.I.I" Faith stuttered. 'Jesus Faith. Get it out already' Faith chided herself. Taking a breath, she continued "I was just wondering if you were ok. You seemed kinda upset" 'Good girl.' Faith thought 

"It's nothing really" Buffy said sighing, "Xander and I got into a fight. It pissed me off so I came home instead of going out. The little incident with Kennedy didn't help matters either" Buffy frowned, thinking about how rude she was to Faith earlier. "I'm sorry for earlier. Thank you for inviting me to join but, as you can see, Kennedy and I don't like each other very much."

"It's cool. Kennedy and I didn't get along when we first met either. She's the kind of person that you learn to love over time." Faith laughed.

"I guess you're right. Why are you being so nice to me? If you don't mind me asking"

'Because you're gorgeous' Faith thought, but what came out of her mouth was "You seemed really upset. I don't like seeing anyone upset. Also, I try to get along with everyone I meet. It's better than fighting."

"Very true" Buffy replied. Moving into her room and to the side she added, "would you like to come in and talk? I have beer in the mini fridge if you want some."

"Um, sure." Faith started "Wait. What kind of beer?"

Buffy laughed and answered "Corona and Heineken."

"Ill take a corona if you don't mind"

"Sure thing" Buffy walked over to the fridge and pulled out two coronas. Attached to the fridge was a bottle opener, which she used to open the bottles, then handed one to Faith.

Feeling a little nervous, Faith took a long drink from her beer, hoping it would help get rid of her nerves. When Buffy patted the spot next to her on the bed, she gulped, then walked over to the bed and sat down. Deciding to lighten the mood Faith puts on her best therapist voice and said "lay back and tell me when all your troubles started"

Buffy laughed and said "Well Doc, it all started when my boyfriend and I got into a fight" Both girls rolled over in a fit of giggles at how silly they were being.

"Wanna know something funny?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Faith replied, trying to think if it was a "ha ha" funny or a "hmmm" funny

"I've never opened up this easily to someone. I mean with the whole sharing and laughing part. Normally I just bottle it up until I can't take anymore. Then I just go to the gym and beat the shit out of that poor, poor punching bag"

"Well I'm glad you feel that comfortable to open up to me." Faith said laughing at Buffy's Earlier comment "I like being the shoulder to cry on. Or lean on. Whichever you prefer. All of my friends think of me as the therapist. Except when I'm pissed. Then I'm known as the girl you don't want to be around"

"So I take it you have a temper?" Buffy asked smiling

"Yeah. Just ask my bedroom wall in my house. We've had a lot of quality hole making sessions." Faith immediately regretted her words, but she refused to take them back.

"That's cool. I've had a few walls become victims of my fists too."

A comfortable quiet settled over both girls as they tried to think of something to talk about. Deciding to try and be friends with the blonde-haired beauty, Faith decided to ask her about her family and friends.

"So um" Faith began, "Does your family live here, or is it just you?"

"It's just me. My mom lives about an hour away from here. I go down to see her about once or twice a week. Maybe ill take you with me the next time I go up." 'Where the hell did that come from' Buffy thought frowning.

"I'd like that" Faith said. Noticing the frown on Buffy's face she quickly added "Maybe after we get to know each other better, ya know? Don't want to introduce me to mom and not know a damn thing about me."

"Yeah" Buffy laughed nervously "I don't think mom would like that. What about your family? Do they live here?"

"Yeah. I live with my mom, dad, two sisters and one brother. Were having troubles right now and mom kicked me out. This is the fourth time this year. Daddy always makes her change her mind. My mom and I don't really get along. That's kinda why I went looking for Kennedy. I was going to ask her and Xander if I could crash here for a night or two, until my mom cools off."

"Well I know Xander will let you. He talks about you a lot. Says he sees you as his little sister." Buffy laughed at what he had told her when she asked him about the mystery girl in his life. Seeing Faith frown at her laugh she began to explain "One night he and Kennedy were talking about a girl that lived around here. I never caught her name, but when I walked up to see if I could join in on the chat, the both of them got quiet. I asked Xander if he had a mystery woman he needed to tell me about, and he said yes. I damn near blew up at him, but he told me that she was like a little sister to him." She took a much needed breath then began again, "I asked him what her name was and he said, and I quote 'Her name is Faith. She's a pain in the ass, but I love her to death. I would do anything for her'. I couldn't help but smile at the love that was in his eyes when he talked about you. I see it in Kennedy's eyes too. You must have a way with people."

Faith's eyes watered when she heard what Xander had said about her. "He really said that?" her voice was shaking. Buffy simply nodded and smiled when she saw what Xander's words meant to the younger girl.

"You love him back dontcha?" Buffy asked

Faith nodded, cleared her throat and said "Yeah. He's like the big brother that I've always wanted. He means a lot to me."

A few beers later, both girls were laughing and sharing funny storied from their childhood.

"No way!" Buffy practically shouted, then covered her mouth and laughed. She hadn't meant to be so loud, seeing as Kennedy and Cordy both voiced their amount of annoyance at the girls' loudness. "Tell me you're lieing."

"I swear it" Faith slurred slightly "I had to. It was a dare. So I walked up to the cop car and flashed the driver. How was I supposed to know he was daddy's best friend? That bastard even cuffed me and took me home. He told my dad what I did. Needless to say, daddy wasn't very happy with me."

"Oh my God. I would have been sooooooo embarrassed!" Buffy couldn't believe that Faith had flashed a cop. "How much trouble did you get into?"

"Grounded for two weeks. It was taken away after two days." Faith lifted up her pinky finger and made small circles "I've got daddy wrapped"

"That's fucking hilarious." Buffy said yawning "Damn what time is it?"

Faith looked at her watch. She waited for her eyes to focus before she answered "It's four thirty. Damn I didn't think we were talking that long."

"Me neither" Buffy replied "Um, you could stay in here instead of on the couch. As you can see I have plenty of bed space for you" She waved her arms around her King size bed for emphasis.

"Well um" Faith was at a loss for words. "I mean if you don't mind. Cuz I could sleep out on the pull out sofa. If you're uncomfortable with me sleeping in here. It's not a problem at all" Buffy's laughing pulled her out of her babble. "What?" she asks, blushing slightly.

"You're kinda cute when you babble" Buffy giggled

'Oh my god.' Faith thought 'She just said I'm cute. She fucking said I'm cute. Ok. Calm down. It's probably just the alcohol talking for her. Don't get too worked up'

"So miss babble. You staying in here on this big comfy bed, or are you staying out on that rickety old sofa bed?"

"Well since you put it that way" faith said stretching out "I think ill take the bed. You can sleep on the couch." Faith dodged the pillow that was thrown at her head.

"I don't think so." Buffy laughed out. "We're sharing the bed"

"Yes ma'am" Faith said while saluting. Just then Faith thought of something. "Um, I forgot my clothes in my car. I didn't want to bring them up unless I was told I could stay."

"It's cool," Buffy said walking over to the closet. "You can wear a pair of Xanders pj bottoms. They're clean don't worry. And you can wear one of my tanks for a shirt."

"Ok thanks." Faith said taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. "Ill be back in 2 min"

Faith shut the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was slightly messy from running her hands through it so many times. She turned the water on, cupped her hands, and filled them with the cool water. She splashed her face and said to herself "calm down woman. You can't get worked up over her. She's with Xander. She's probably straight too," she said as an after thought. She stripped out of her leather pants and top, the pulled on the Scooby pj bottoms and white tank. She folded her clothes, turned out the bathroom light, and headed to the bedroom. When she opened the door, Buffy was fast asleep, lightly snoring. The sight made Faith smile and laugh a little. Deciding to not wake her, Faith laid her clothes on the floor and crawled to the corner of the bed and curled up.

"You don't have to sleep all the way down there you know" Buffy said, scaring the living hell out of Faith

"I. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well I'm up now so you can come up here and get under the covers."

Faith crawled up the bed and lay as close to the wall as possible. Buffy gave her some of the covers and, much to Faith's surprise, curled up to Faith. She pulled Faiths arm across her side, her arm resting on her toned tummy. "I hope you don't mind," she said sheepishly. "I like to cuddle when I sleep."

Faith cleared her throat and said "Sure no problem." When she looked down Buffy was asleep again. 'Great' she thought 'No sleep for me tonight'. After about twenty minutes of listening to Buffy's breathing and looking at the ceiling, Tiredness took over Faith and she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you like it. ;) I aim to please


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i own nothin but the non buffy characters

Chapter 5

Xander stumbled down the side of the house, grumbling about the ground being in his way. He fished his keys out of his pocket, and tried to get the house key into the lock. After using his right hand to steady his left, he finally got the door unlocked. When he looked up at the stairs he had to walk up to get to his bedroom he slurred "maybe I should jus sleep ere" The thought of his comfy bed made his wobbly legs walk up the stairs. He tripped a few times, landing face down on the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he walked across the hallway to his door. Trying not to wake Buffy, he tiptoed over to the closet to get some clothes to change into. When he turned around to look at his girl, there was another body in the bed. He was about to yell at Buffy to explain, but he recognized the brown curly hair peeking out of the covers. 'That is too cute' he thought to himself 'Good to know they get along' Xander laughed at his thought. Just then, he got an idea. He walked to the end of the bed, looking for his Polaroid camera.

When he found it, he reached over the girls and pulled the blanket down so their faces were showing. 'Wait till they see this' he thought 'Faith is gunna kill me for taking her picture.' Xander aimed the camera and, when he was happy with the focus, took the picture. The camera whirred and whined, causing Xander to look at the girls in alarm. When neither moved, he breathed a sigh of relief, pinned the picture to the inside of the bedroom door, and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

Faith woke to the sound of the shower running. She looked at her watch. "12:30" she said aloud. 'Time to get up Faithy ' she thought to herself. She wriggled her way down the bed, and almost fell off the end of the bed. When she regained her composure, she got off the bed and walked to the door. When her eyes focused on the door, she noticed a picture pinned to it. Her eyes refused to believe what she was seeing. The picture was of her and Buffy huddled under the covers, except for their faces. 'Who the hell took this picture' she thought angrily. Just then she heard Xander singing in the shower.

"I'm gunna kill him" she said to herself

"Kill who" Buffy asked, startling Faith

"Xander" She replied when her heart went out of her throat and back to where it was supposed to be. "He took a picture of us sleeping"

"How do you know it was him?" Buffy asked skeptically

"Listen" was all faith said.

Both girls listened to Xander singing in the shower

"That doesn't prove anything" Buffy said, "It could have been one of the other girls."

"I don't think so Buff. Kennedy would scream at me for being in the same room with you LONG before she would take a picture. Plus, she knows I don't like having my picture taken. Cordy has enough common sense to not walk into your room without knocking."

Buffy thought about what her new friend just said and agreed. A mischievous smile crept its way onto Buffy's features as she thought of a way to get Xander back. 'This is gunna be good'

"Ok evil woman" Faith said smiling "What are you planning?"

"A way to get our dear, sweet Xander back"

"Do tell. I love a good revenge plan," Faith said rubbing her hands together.

"Have you ever thrown a cup of ice cold water on one of your sisters when they were in the shower?" Buffy asked

"Who hasn't" Faith said laughing. "I think I know where you're going with this."

"Probably, but you don't know what size cup I'm talking about." Buffy got out of the bed and stretched. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the biggest cup Faith had ever seen. "My mom found this cup at a store a few years back. She gave it to me for some reason. Now I'm happy she did. It can hold sixty ounces of water. And since we don't drink the tap water, I can grab four of the bottles in the fridge and pour it in here."

"Oh yore evil. I knew there was a reason I liked you" Faith laughed

"Yup. Now lets go get the water and then" Buffy paused "Its payback time"

Both girls laughed. They walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Faith held the glass while Buffy got four bottles of water out of the fridge and began pouring them into the glass. When the cup was full, Buffy and Faith walked to the bathroom door. Buffy opened the door and said "Hey honey it's just me"

"Hey baby. Did you see my present on the door?" Xander asked

Faith maneuvered her way to the side of the shower.

"Yeah I saw it" Buffy answered "don't we look cute?"

"Yeah you do." He said. Faith had the cup on the top of the curtain, waiting for Buffy's nod, telling her to pour it. "Ya know, If Faith wasn't gay. And if she wasn't like a sister to me, I would suggest a three some."

Buffy nodded and Faith poured the water just as Xander started to say something else.

"Would that be AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Both girls fell on the ground laughing. Kennedy and Cordy came rushing into the bathroom to see Buffy and Faith holding their sides and tears coming out of their eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Kennedy practically screamed.

"Xander." Faith said trying to calm her laughter. When she could talk clearly she added "He took a picture of Buffy and me sleeping so we—" Faith was cut off by Kennedy

"You slept with her?" Kennedy asked enraged

"Chill mom." Faith said sarcastically. "I went to see if she was ok last night. We had a few beers and talked. She offered me to sleep in her bed instead of out in the living room. I was tired and her bed looked comfortable. So I slept in her bed. Anyways as I was saying before, he took a picture of us sleeping. You know how much I hate having my picture taken. Buffy thought of a way to exact my revenge. We filled a cup up with cold water and threw it on him"

"Ok" Xander said "Not that I don't like having four gorgeous women in the bathroom with me, but I need to run the hot water so I can get warm. Then I'm going to have to get out and change. So if you don't mind, could you take this into the living room?"

"Sorry Xander." Faith said "Not about the water. About the arguing when you're taking a shower. You deserved the water."

"I know. I know. Next time I promise to not take a picture of you without you saying its ok." Xander replied laughing

"Ok. Were leaving now," Faith said ushering the other three girls out of the bathroom and into the living room. "You" Faith said pointing to Kennedy "Sit there" she added pointing to the red couch. "And you" she said pointing to Buffy "sit there" pointing to the other couch. "Now that you have a table between you, were going to have a little talk before I go on my run." Faith sat in the oversized red chair, pulling Cordy into her lap. "I don't want you getting caught in the cross fire" She whispered into Cordy's ear.

"Hey I'm on your lap. I don't care" she whispered back

Kennedy and Buffy were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Now" Faith began "Kennedy why don't you like Buffy. And don't give me that bullshit of she's a bitch to everyone. We both know that's bullshit. And Buffy please don't interrupt her until she's done. Trust me you will get to talk as well."

Buffy nodded her head and listened to Kennedy's reasoning for not liking her.

"She is a bitch. But that's not why I hate her. Not really" Kennedy said defeated "I hate you right now Faith"

"oh I love you too Kennedy" Faith said sarcastically

"Ok. Buffy, ever since you and Xander started dating, we don't get to spend that much time together. You guys are always going somewhere and he never has time for me. I guess you could say I'm jealous of the time you two spend together." Kennedy said "Happy now Faith?" Kennedy asked glaring at her

"Immensely" was Faith's only reply "God I feel like a therapist again. Buffy why don't you like Kennedy?"

"I never disliked her until she started getting ignorant with me every time I came near her. Kennedy, why didn't you say something to me about your problem? I don't have a problem with you and Xander spending time together. You two are like the Bopsey twins. I would have asked you to go with us when we go out, but you didn't want to be near me." Buffy replied

"Well," Faith began before Kennedy could answer "Looks like were getting somewhere. Kennedy, do you think you could handle sharing Xander with Buffy? Not in a perverted way either."

"I guess I could handle that. Buffy, I'm sorry for being like that. Ask Faith. I have a major temper and I don't think things through before I blow up."

"It's cool. I get that way sometimes too. Soooo. Are we cool now?"

"I guess so. Wanna start over again and try to be friends?" Kennedy asked

"I'd like that" Buffy replied

"Next time on Oprah, 'Women who have trouble expressing their feelings'" Cordy said causing the other three women to laugh.

"Very funny Cordy" Faith said pinching her ass. "Ok. I'm going for a run. Anyone want to join me?" Faith asked

"ME" all three girls answered at the same time

"Ok then" Faith said laughing "Lets get changed and get to it."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy hurting my back and getting put on some pills that knock me out. I'll make up for the lost time I promise!

disclaimer: i won nothing but the non buffy characters

**Chapter 6**

All four girls went to their respective rooms to get ready for their morning jog. Faith had to run out to her car to grab her bog of clothes. When she got back upstairs she heard Xander and Buffy talking, so she decided to change in Kennedy's room. When she entered the room, Kennedy and Cordy were already dressed. Faith set her bag down and began to look through it for her jogging outfit.

"What's with the bag" Kennedy asked, nodding her head towards the bad for emphasis.

"Mom kicked me out again. I was going to ask if it was cool if I crashed here for a while." She replied without looking at her. She didn't want either girl seeing the tears welling up inside her eyes.

"You know me Faith. My house is your house. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you. You know mom. Shell say I can come home in about a week or so."

"Um" Cordy began "How many times have you been kicked out?" She asked

"Well do you want this year alone or since she started kicking me out?" Faith said nonchalantly as she stripped out of the pj bottoms and into her shorts.

"This year"

"Hmmm. Well its February right now, so she's kicked me out four times."

"Damn! Does she hate you that much?"

"She doesn't hate me." Faith began as she put her sports bra on; "We just can't seem to get along for more than a week at a time. And my dad just goes along with whatever she says. He doesn't want me to be kicked out, but she's threatened divorce if he doesn't go along. And since I'm over 18, its not like she's breaking the law or anything. Ok, let's go on our jog." She said as she finished lacing up her jogging shoes.

The three girls walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room to wait for Buffy. Faith walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 bottles of water from the fridge for them to drink while they were on their run. She handed one to Kennedy and Cordy and finally to Buffy when she walked out of the bedroom. They walked down the stairs, and outside. Kennedy locked the door, and all four of them went to the sidewalk.

"Which way are we gunna run?" Cordy asked

"You three can pick the way since I don't know this area very well, but I want hills both ways" Faith said as she stretched "And you might want to stretch before you run. Believe me when I say you don't want to cramp up on one of my runs."

Kennedy laughed at the looks Buffy and Cordy was giving Faith. "Faith likes a fast paced run with hills. When I lived down the street from her, We would drive to North Mountain and run that. It was grueling, but I have her and that mountain to thank for my ass and thighs"

"And what lovely thighs they are" Cordy said

"Don't forget her ass" Faith said smacking Kennedy on the ass

"One. Ouch! Two stop it. Three, I know where to run so lets go."

Kennedy began to walk across the street with the other three girls following her. When they reached the starting point of their run, Buffy and Faith seemed a little disappointed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Cordy asked

"No hills." Both girls replied in little kids' voices, causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh come on Faith. You should know me. I know what you like, so trust me on this. But were going to have to run two by two. Its not wide enough for all four of us to run next to each other. Cordy you can run with me Buffy and Faith can take the lead. Now Faith, if you get too far ahead of us, at the middle of the run there is a BIG boulder right in front of the woods. Wait for us there."

"You're going to be waiting for us" Cordy said, "I have to pace myself or I will pass out. I haven't run in over three years"

"That's cool. Kennedy knows I always take a ten-minute breather in the middle of my run to calm down a bit. We can make it a ten-minute once you get there."

"That will work." Kennedy said clapping her hands together "Now lets get going"

Faith and Buffy started out slow, building up their heart rate. They didn't want to leave the other two girls behind, so they kept their pace slow. After about fifteen minutes of running slow, Faith was beginning to get restless.

"Oh my God, Faith!" Kennedy said exasperated, "Just get to your pace already. We don't need you to hold our hands. We know where were going."

"You sure" Faith asked

"Yes. Now go."

Happy at hearing the 'ok' to go at her own pace, Faith began to pick up her speed. She was surprised to see Buffy keeping up with her. She decided to let Buffy set the pace, just incase she ran to fast. Buffy surprised Faith by going at a grueling, but sustainable pace. After about ten minutes of running at this pace, they lost sight of the other two girls. They kept their pace until they reached the boulder, one hour later. They decided to sit on the boulder and talk until the other two girls caught up with them.

"So" Buffy began "What's the deal with you and Kennedy?"

"We're just friends. I met her when I was sixteen and we just clicked. She's always looked out for me and made sure I stayed out of too much trouble. I've always had a crush on her, but when I first met her I thought she was straight so I put her in the 'sister' category. When I found out she was gay, it was a little too late, cuz I love her like a sister, but I still tease her. She knows I think shes hot and I love making her have that "shock" face. Like last night." Faith pauses to laugh "Kennedy told spike I was gay and he thought that it was because of her. So I told him 'I havent slept with kennedy' the I paused then said 'yet'. She started coughing and Angel patted her on the back to help. It was priceless"

Buffy laughed at Faith's story and said. "I have to ask this. If its too personal let me know. Who was your first?"

This caught Faith off guard so she decided to play dumb.

"First what?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Your first time. As in sex."

"Oh. Its not too personal. Her name was melissa. I met her when I was thirteen. At first I just thought I was interested in her cuz she was new and exciting. I found out that it was because I had a crush on her. When she asked me to be her girlfriend, I said yes. We were together for 3 years. On my fifteenth birthday was the first time we slept together. I was scared, but she took it slow and told me if I was uncomfortable to let her know and she would stop. It was the best thing ive ever experienced. I loved her. With all my heart" Faith stopped talking and just reminisced in her memories, tears forming in her eyes. Buffy clearing her throat brought her out of her trance like state.

"What happened. I mean if you loved her so much. Why arent you still with her?"

"She. She." Faith willed herself not to cry, but a single tear escaped her eye.

"Oh god, Faith. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm such an idiot." 'Way to go idiot' she thought 'make someone you're trying to be friends with cry.'

"You're not an idiot. Its just that she was my first love and I had to hide it from my parents." Faith sighed and began explaining "My parents don't like the fact that I'm gay. When they found out I was dating Melissa, they told me I couldn't see her. We would be sneaky and she would come to my friends' houses when I would stay there.

"Damn. That sucks" Buffy said 'God that was lame' she thought.

"Yeah. They found out the hard way that I wasn't going to break up with her. When she died I was a wreck. I cried all the time. Any time they asked me why I was crying if my answer was Melissa they would tell me they didn't want to hear it. She passed away a week after I turned sixteen. A drunk driver hit her car head on. The people at the hospital tried to revive her, but they said there was too much internal bleeding."

"Damn. I'm so sorry Faith. I don't know what I would do if that happened to me. How long has it been?"

"What's today's date?"

"I think it's the 17th"

"Oh my god." Faith paled as realization hit her "it's been 4 years today. Holy shit. I almost forgot. Damn. I even told myself that's why I had to find Kennedy" When Buffy looked at her with confusion all over her face she explained "Kennedy goes with me to Melissa's grave every year. I put a dozen lilies on her grave. They were her favorite flower."

"I'm so sorry Faith. I know I sound like a broken record, but I don't know what else to say."

"It's ok. Its nice to talk to someone about it without me breaking down." Faith looked at her watch. They had been sitting on the Boulder for forty minutes. "Where the hell are Ken and Cordy? We've been here for forty minutes."

"I don't know. Do you want to head back that way and see what happened?"

"Yeah I think we should. Maybe they got hurt or something."

They hopped off the boulder and began a brisk jog back they way they came, looking for the missing girls all the while. When they reached the end of the trail, the girls were no where in site.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did they go?" Faith asked slightly annoyed

"I don't know. Maybe one of them got hurt and they went back to the house." Buffy replied

"Well lets go find out" Faith said as she started walking towards the street.

Buffy fell into step besides Faith, and they walked in silence to the house. When they walked up the stairs and into the living room, there was a letter pinned to the chair. Faith picked it up and read it.

_Faith,_

_I promised Cordy I would take her to the movies and lunch before she had to go to work. I should be back before I have to leave for work. Please don't be mad that we didn't tell you. I figured you would just finish your run. You normally don't wait. If you did I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you._

_Kennedy_

"She forgot about going to her grave." Faith said sadly as she handed it to Buffy.

Buffy read the letter then said "Well if it makes any difference, I'll go with you. I know I'm not as good as Kennedy, but at least you'll have someone with you."

"I would love that. Lets get changed and well go to the florist then to the graveyard."

When both girls were showered and dressed, they went to the florist to buy flowers, then drove to the graveyard to visit Melissa's grave. Buffy let Faith have a few moments for herself, then she came up behind her.

"She was twenty when she died. That's so sad. She hadn't even had a chance to live."

"Oh she lived" Faith said dreamily. "She had been to over 12 countries. She had stories from each one. She was going to take me to Spain the summer of my 18th birthday. That way my parents couldn't tell me no." Faith sighed and ran her hands over the cold stone. "I miss her so much sometimes."

"What was her favorite thing to do?" Buffy asked getting an idea.

"She loved to just go on a drive and try to get lost. We used to do it every weekend. Why?"

"Because. You and I are going to go for a drive in memory of her. Were going to drive until I have to go to work. We can stop by the house so I can pick up my dancing bag and well just drive around. Xander can catch a ride with Kennedy. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah. I haven't gone on a drive in a long time. I think I'm over due." Faith placed her hand on the cold stone one last time and said a soft goodbye then stood up and they walked back to the car. They drove up to the house so Buffy could grab her things and leave a note for Xander. When Buffy got back in the car, Faith took off heading for her favorite road.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked

"This road has like a million roads to turn off of. I haven't been down all of them so I thought we could turn one of them. What do you think?"

"That's cool with me. You're the driver."

Faith chuckled as she turned down a road not traveled.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I was in a car accident and I really haven't had the time to write anything. I'll make up for it.

disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

**Chapter 7:**

Faith and Buffy had been driving for a little over an hour, talking about anything that came up. Faith shared every memory of her and Melissa with Buffy. They came to a small pull off area and decided to check out the scenery. Buffy pulled out a camera and took a picture of the mountains.

"I like taking pictures of the outdoors" Buffy explained as she snapped another picture "I want to be a photographer. I went to college for a while, but my mom got hurt at her job and we couldn't afford it anymore. I'm using the money from dancing to save up for college. When I go back, I'll only have a year and a half left."

"That's awesome" Faith said, "I have no idea what I want to do. I used to want to be a vet, but I can't put an animal down. My other love is massage therapy. I might do that. Everyone says I give really good massages." Faith turned to look at a deer just below the guardrail drinking from a small stream running through the woods. "Buffy" Faith whispered "Get a picture of that deer"

Buffy focused her camera and took the shot. "Wow this area is beautiful." She said slowly spinning around to take in all her surroundings.

"Yeah. I've been here a few times with Melissa and other friends. There's a trail right down the road that leads to a campsite. We used to go there all the time during summer. Ok lets get going. We still have a lot of roads to go down before we have to get you to work."

Right as they began to walk back to the car, another car pulled into a spot next to Faith's car. A man had stepped out of the driver's side, smiled at them, and walked over to them

"Excuse me" He began, "But we seem to be a little lost. "Could you tell us how to get to route 12?"

"Sure" Faith replied "All you want to do is make a right out of here and follow the road. When you get to the Y in the road go to the right. At the end of that road is route 12"

"Thank you so much. We've been lost for about an hour now."

"Not a problem" Faith said smiling at the man

"Umm. Could you do me a favor?" Buffy asked after they were done talking

"What is it?" He asked

"Could you just take a picture of me and my friend. This is our first road trip and I wanted to get a picture to remember it."

"Sure thing miss. Not a problem." He said as she handed him the camera. Faith reluctantly sat beside Buffy on the hood of the car, wrapped her arm around her shoulder, and smiled. The man focused the camera and snapped the picture.

"Thank you very much" Buffy said cheerfully

"Not a problem" He replied "Thanks again for the directions" He walked back to his car and took off.

"Ok" Buffy said as they got into the car, "Where to next?"

"Wherever the road takes us" Faith replies as she took off

After about fifteen minutes of driving in silence, Faith decided to put some music on. She stopped at a stop sign and asked Buffy which way to go.

"I say we go left." Buffy said taking a sip of her bottled water

"Then left it is." Faith replied as she took off once again. As Faith rounded a corner, She noticed a hill and decided to go for a little hill hopping adventure.

"Buffy, I would suggest putting your seatbelt on and holding onto something…I'm going to hop that hill." Faith accelerated as fast as she could. As they went up the hill, Buffy started to scream. At the crest of the hill Faith started to laugh. The wheels came off the road and the car sailed in the air for about five seconds. When the car landed the tires screeched and the car swerved a little, but Faith had done this many times. She kept the car on the road and slowed the car down. She laughed at Buffy's face but immediately shut up with the glare that was sent her way.

"Don't ever do that again," Buffy said, "You scared the shit out of me. How can you find that fun?"

"I love the adrenaline rush of it. I love getting scared and getting my heart rate up. I take it you've never gone hill hoping."

"No. And I'm not sure if I want to anymore" Just then Buffy started smiling and laughing "Then again that was thrilling. Just warn me more than five seconds before you do it next time."

"Deal. I don't think I'm going to do it anymore on this trip though. I don't know this road and I don't know if a curve follows any of these or not. Ill take you hill hopping on a road I know very well next time we go driving." Faith looked at her watch and noticed that they had one hour to get to Sinful Ladies. "Ok. Next sign you see for route 12 let me know. We have an hour to get you to work."

"Ok. Ill let you know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask me. Just ask and ill answer it as honestly as I can."

"Ok. Why are you gay? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't be, but I was just curious."

"Well, I've always had issues when it came to sex with men. I had a bad experience when I was younger and it just kinda stayed with me. Before you ask, a man that I trusted rapped me. When I started having sex, I just wasn't interested in guys that way. Besides" Faith said grinning "I like sleeping with girls WAY too much. I wouldn't have time for sleeping with guys" Buffy spit the water she had just put into her mouth onto the dash and the window.

"Oh my God. That's rich." She said laughing. "I bet you still have guys trying though"

"Oh yeah. I get the whole 'Baby if you give me one night ill at least turn you bi' deal. It gets old after a while but I just smile and tell them they'd probably make me more lesbian. If there is such a thing." Faith saw a sign for 12 and she went down the road.

"Hey Faith. I only have to work until 1 tonight. I was thinking about going to Century's after work. It's a dance club. My friend Blu works there so my friends and I get in free. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah. I could go for dancing tonight. I just need to change into my dance clothes. It's a lot sexier than this" Faith said as she pointed to her sweat pants and tank top."

"Where are they at? Are they in your bag at home?"

"Nah. They're in the trunk. I always keep at least one clean outfit in the trunk just in case someone wants to go dancing at the spur of the moment. I just need to find somewhere to change"

"You can change in the back once we get to work. Giles, he's the owner, is really cool about that. We need a bartender so he might offer you a job. You'll meet him when we get there."

"Cool. I need a job anyway. So this works out for me. I hope me only being twenty isn't a problem."

"It shouldn't be. The last one we had was only nineteen."

"Alright then. Lets get you to work and get me into my dancing clothes." Faith said as she turned onto route 12.

When they finally pulled into Sinful Ladies, Buffy had thirty minutes to be changed and ready for work. Faith walked to her trunk and pulled out a pair of black leather pants and the shortest black halter-top Buffy had ever seen.

"Oh my God Faith!" Buffy exclaimed, "You're going to take the attention from the dancers if you wear that in there"

Faith laughed shook her head and said, "Well I'll probably be in back with this Giles guy trying to get a job. You don't have anything to worry about" Faith strutted towards Buffy with a 'come hither' look in her eyes "Besides, I'm not worried about the customers lookin' at me."

Buffy suddenly felt very warm and it was hard to breathe. Seeing that she was speechless, Faith decided to let her off the hook "Gotta remember, Ken and Cordy are gunna be here too" she aid with a wink.

Buffy let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding. Somehow Faith had gotten to her. The bad part was she liked it. 'You're with Xander, Buffy' she chided herself 'besides. YOURE STRAIGHT!' Faith pulled her out of her mental scolding by grabbing her arm and pulling her into the club. As soon as Faith saw the stage her eyes lit up. There were two poles on either side of the stage. Seeing that no one was on the stage Faith grinned and turned to Buffy.

"Hey B. I don't suppose I could go for a few spins on the poles could I?" She asked with a gleam in here eyes.

"If you want to. Go ahead, but change first or you won't have any privacy" Buffy said amused by both Faiths attitude and the nickname that she was given. Faith ran to the back and began to strip out of her sweat pants and into her leathers. Right as she was about to pull off her top, an older man walked out of the back office.

"Unless you're an employee, you can't be back here." He said with a British accent

"Oh. I'm sorry. B said it was cool for me to change back here." She replied, "You wouldn't happen to be Giles would you?"

"Who is this 'B' person you're talking about and yes my name is Giles."

"B, as in Buffy. I live with her. I needed a place to change." Right as Faith finished her sentence Buffy walked into the back room. "Speak of the devil and she appears." Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith and gave Giles a hug.

"Giles, this is Faith. She's a friend of mine and she needs a job. I thought you could use her as a bar tender. I told her to change back here since its just us here."

"It's quite alright." He said. He turned to Faith and asked, "Do you have any experience as a bar tender?"

"No. But my dad was a bar tender for six years and he taught me everything he knows" She answered.

"Well we have other people that have asked for the job, but if you don't get that job were also hiring for servers. In all honesty they make more money than the bar tender. We only have two right now and were supposed to have at least seven. Seeing how big this club is."

"Its all good with me. I just need a job. And I like clubs. So it's a perfect match" Faith said clapping her hands.

"Quite right. Well I can give you a trial run tomorrow. You keep all your tips. If I hire you, you'll also be making three dollars an hour which you will be paid at the end of the night."

"Nice. That works for me. I don't supposed I could finish getting dressed now could I?"

"By all means." Giles said getting ready to walk back into his office. "Buffy, please lock the door again. I don't want that door unlocked until seven."

"Sure thing Giles. Thanks for lettin Faith change back here and giving her a trial run"

Giles simply smiled and closed his door. Faith immediately took her tank top off. "Oh my God Faith" Buffy yelled trying to cover her eyes "Warn me next time huh?"

"Oh come on B. I don't have anything you aint got."

"But still. I don't need an eye full of your boobs" Buffy was turning a deeper shade of red by the second.

Faith pulled her halter-top on, checked herself in the mirror, and went out to have some fun on the stage. Buffy was going to stay behind and get dressed, but Faith yelled for her to come watch. What Buffy saw was enough to make her eyes bulge and her mouth drop open. Faith looked like a dark angel. Her long wavy brown hair flowing down her back. The leather pants conforming to every curve of her body. And the top. Oh the top. It looked as if it would break at the seams if Faith took too deep of a breath. As Faith climbed that stairs to the stage, she stopped and winked at Buffy. She strutted to the first pole and began dancing. Spinning around the pole, hooking her leg around it every so often. Keeping her hand in one position and spinning in a circle under her own arm. She climbed up the pole, hooked her feet together and lay down on the pole, slowly letting herself drop to the floor. Right before she reached the floor, she kicked out one of her legs and pushed with her hands to get back into a standing position. Buffy was watching open-mouthed the whole time. When Faith finished, she walked over to Buffy and gently shut her mouth for her.

"How did you know how to do that?" Buffy asked astonished.

"Every girl has a hobby." Faith sad shrugging, "Mine was dancing around the pole in my basement. I would go to parties and dance around poles. It got me money for cigs and anything else I needed. Sometimes that was the only way to make my payments for my car. I haven't done it in almost three years, but I thought I'd check to see if I was rusty or not."

"I would say you're DEFINITELY not rusty."

"Come on. Lets get you dressed and get our makeup done." Faith said laughing as she walked back to the back room. Buffy followed and got her first outfit for the night out of her bag.

"Oh my." Faith said putting her wrists together, palms up, "Arrest me officer. I've been a very bad girl"

"Shut up" Buffy laughed, "This one outfit will get me at least two hundred dollars tonight"

"Wow. That's it" Faith said in a mocking tone. Buffy laughed as she changed from her street clothes and into her outfit. When she was done Faith was practically drooling all over her. They both did their makeup and looked in the mirror. Buffy had the soft angel look, while Faith had the dark sultry look. Needless to say both women were looking fierce. Faith checked her watch and noticed that they had two minutes to open the doors.

"Come on sexy." Faith said winking, "Lets get this party started"


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer:The only characters I own are the ones that aren't from BTVS 

**Chapter 8:**

The club was bumping with loud music and people talking and yelling. Faith was sitting in the corner watching the festivities and getting a feel for the club. One of the dancers sat down next to her, smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Reneka. What's your name?"

"Faith" was her simple reply. She was too busy looking for Buffy to really pay attention to the girl.

"So you're the new girl. Giles told me we had a new server starting tomorrow. You'll make a lot of money here." She said waving her arm around "You can see we're always packed. One of the other servers told me she took home four hundred dollars last night. That's a slow night for her." This got Faiths attention. She turned so she could fully look at Reneka. What she saw got her attention as well. She was in a pair of the shortest shorts she had ever seen. Her top barely covered her supple breasts. Her tanned skin had glitter strategically placed all over. Raven black hair was cascading in slight curls down to the middle of her back. Full red kissable lips complimented her gorgeous almond shaped eyes and button nose. Faith couldn't help but imagining having her hands on that luscious body, going down her curvaceous hips, around her back and cupping her lovely ass. _'Ok pervert. Quit thinking like that and actually talk to her.'_ Faith cleared her throat and smiled at the wonderful vision in front of her.

"So, how long hove you been working here" Faith asked, trying not to look at Reneka's chest

"Only about three months now" she replied, "I really didn't want to dance, but it's a way for me to make money so I'm not complaining. That much"

Faith laughed at the comment. "That's rich. I don't want to work in a strip club either. Well, not as a dancer. I like going to clubs as a customer. But I look at it as I kill two birds with one stone. I get to work and make money. Plus I get to see gorgeous women dance while I work. It's a win/win situation for me.

"So you're bi?" Reneka asked

"Gay" Faith replied "I just don't like men that way. I tried it once and I didn't like it at all. I damn near threw up. It was awful."

"Don't feel bad. I'm bi. I prefer women over men, but sometimes I get the itch that just cant be scratched by a woman."

"That's what a strap-on is for" Faith said winking.

"True. But I haven't found a woman willing to do that yet."

"That sucks. I've done it once or twice. But I wont be the receiving end on that one."

Reneka laughed and gently placed her hand on Faith's thigh "If anything like that happened between us I wouldn't ask you to. I like being on the bottom." Faith raised her eyebrow as Reneka continued "There's just something about a woman being on top of me that gets me going."

"What a coincidence. I like being on top of women and it gets me going." Faith said smiling.

"Well, we make a good combo when it comes to that. Maybe we can see how good a combo we make outside of sex as well." Reneka gave Faith a wink, stood up and walked away from the table. "Damn" was all Faith could say as she watched her ass.

"Faith come to the DJ booth" Xander's voice boomed through the entire club as he talked into the PA system. Faith got up and sauntered her way over to the booth smiling and laughing at how many whistles and catcalls she got on her way. "What up X-man?" she asked as she entered the booth

Xander smiled at the nickname she gave him. "I need you to run to the store for me please. Oz said you could take his truck. It's a Harley Davidson truck. Just like the one you're saving up for."

"If I can take that truck I'll go. Not a problem." Faith said bouncing on her toes

"Ok. I need you to pick up some Doritos and some cheesy puffs. Get three packs of Marlboro red 100's for OZ, and get whatever you want. The rest of the change is for you to use."

"Ok. I should be back in about twenty minutes"

"Don't go too crazy in the truck. Oz said you could take your time. He even said you could go to the store in Hillside if you want to. Just don't get pulled over or get into an accident."

"Can I take someone with me?"

"Like who?"

"Buffy. She just got off the stage. It should be 30 minutes until she has to get back on stage right?"

"More like an hour. All of the girls are here tonight, so I guess you can take her with you if she wants to go." Xander said as he handed Faith the keys to the truck. Faith hugged Xander and went to find Buffy. Buffy was at the bar talking to a customer and Faith decided to give him a little show. She sauntered over to Buffy, cupped her ass and licked her neck at the same time. When She jumped, Faith whispered "Its just me calm down" and Buffy immediately relaxed into Faith. The customer just sat there drooling over the two women acting more than friendly.

He came out of his daze and handed Buffy 100 dollars and stumbled his way to the bathroom to do god knows what.

"Well that was an easy 100." Buffy said laughing

"Good. Wanna go to the store with me? I got Oz's truck" Faith said jingling the keys. Buffy's mind wandered back to the day's earlier festivities and she couldn't help gulping. Faith laughed at Buffy's reaction and added, "I was told I have to be careful. You don't have to worry about me hill hoping."

"Well then I guess I can go with you. Let me slip into a pair of jeans and ill be right out." Buffy walked into the back, shaking her ass for Faith. _'Doesn't hurt to tease her a little'_ Buffy thought to herself _'Besides, she deserves it for what she just did to me' _A smile crept over Buffy's face as she remember how good it felt to just relax in Faith's strong arms. Buffy pulled herself out of her reverie and changed into a pair of low rise hip huggers. She looked in the mirror to see how she looked. The jeans complimented her firm ass very nicely. Her top left little to the imagination. It was like a piece of cloth was placed over her nipples and a string was sewed to them and tied in the back. "This might grab a little too much attention," Buffy said out loud. Just then Faith came into the back room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. "Umm. Umm. Yeah. You ready to go?" Faith asked as soon as her brain could function correctly.

'_I'm so keeping it this way'_ Buffy thought when she saw what it did to Faith. "Yeah. Lets go." Buffy wrapped her arm around Faith's waist and they walked out of the back room, through the club, and out into the parking lot. They walked over to the truck, and Faith opened Buffy's door for her. "Such a gentleman, or woman in this case" She said smiling.

"I try" Was Faiths simple reply as she got in the driver's side door. Faith put the key into the ignition and turned the key. When it started up Faith could hardly stop herself from drooling over how it sounded.

"Such a typical male" Buffy said under her breath.

"Hey! I can't help it if I like trucks." Faith said surprising Buffy. She didn't think Faith could hear what she was saying. "Besides" Faith added winking, "Like you said, 'gentleman.' I'm not gentle so that leaves man." With that said, Faith put the truck into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What store are we going to?" Buffy asked, the silence getting to her.

"Hillside market. Oz said I could go to that one and take my time. You don't have to be back for an hour so I'm definitely taking my time." _'OH SHIT! Did I just say that out loud?' _Faith thought to herself.

"Why would me being here make you take your time?"

"Umm. You're fun to hang with. I like talking to you."

"Ok." Buffy replied eyeing Faith suspiciously.

"If we have enough time, do you want to stop by lookout point?" Faith asked shyly

"What's that?"

"It's at the top of that mountain" Faith said point to the mountain to the left. "It's a small pull off area, but its gorgeous at night. You can see all the lights in the city. I go there sometimes to think and clear my head."

"Sure. I think that would be nice. I need to clear my head."

"Ok. We'll grab the stuff then go there. We can stay there till you have ten minutes to be on stage. It only takes five to get there, but I don't want you to have to run to get changed. If you want we can hang out there after we go to the club."

"Yeah we can do that."

Faith pulled into the parking lot for Hillside Market and turned off the car. "Do you want to go in or wait here? It should only take about five minutes."

"I'll wait here."

"Ok" Faith said and turned to go into the market. As she was walking through the isles to get what she needed, a handsome man started talking to her.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked, looking at her body

"I'm ok. My face is up here buddy." Faith said annoyed.

He looked up and smiled at her. "What are you doing out this late at night all by yourself. You should have a man escorting you."

"I'm not alone. My girlfriend is in the car. Besides I don't need a man. I used to be one" Faith said letting her voice grow deeper. The man looked horrified and quickly walked away. As soon as he was out the door, Faith started laughing so hard she had to hold her rib cage. She went to the counter and paid for everything. When she got in the truck, she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked

"This guy tried to hit on me. Said I needed a man escorting me. I told him I had a girlfriend and I used to be a man. I don't think I've ever seen someone walk away faster than he did. Any fast and I would have said he ran"

Buffy started laughing and said, "You're mean. He was just trying to be friendly."

"Not when I had to tell him where my face was."

"Can you blame him?" Buffy asked, "I mean you are a hottie. And with most men, if you tell him you're gay he wants to either join or watch."

"True. Very true." Faith said pulling out of the market. She drove up the mountain and into the pull off area. They both climbed out of the truck and looked at the lit up city beneath them.

"Wow. This is gorgeous" Buffy said awe stricken.

"Yeah it is. I have tons of pictures from every season. During the day and night. I love it. I have four pictures of sunrise and sunset for every season."

"Do you have them at the apartment?" Buffy asked

"Yeah. I take that album with me everywhere I go. I'll show them to you when we get home."

"Ok." Both women sat there in silence, just looking at the beautiful site before them. Before they knew it, Buffy had ten minutes to get back to the club and into her outfit. Faith drove back to the club. When they got there, Buffy had three minutes to get in the back and changed. Faith gave the food to Xander and reluctantly gave the keys to the truck back to OZ. "That is a sweet ride. You wouldn't want to sell it would ya?" Faith asked sweetly.

"Yeah right" Oz said laughing. "I'm gunna be buried with that truck."

"I would too if I had that truck"

"Ok people. Enough about trucks. You're at a club. Act like it." Xander said.

"Not a problem." Faith said smiling as she pulled a 20 out of her pocket. "It only cost me 20 to get all your stuff. I think I'll go get me a lap dance from your girl." Faith ran from the booth before Xander could say anything to her. She bought a drink at the bar to break the 20. When she got her drink, she decided to pay a visit to Buffy. She walked up to the stage right as Buffy started her dance. She sat in one of the chairs and waited for Buffy to make her way over. Faith pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. She puffed on it as she watched Buffy dance for the other customers. Every person she danced for looked as if they might fall over from sheer excitement. She took one last hit off her cig and put it out right before Buffy got to her.

"Somehow I knew you would come to the stage." Buffy said into Faith ear

"Only for you babe." Faith said smiling. As Buffy started her dance, Faith got lost in the movements of her body. It was like watching a cat. She moved around the pole with grace and confidence. Buffy decided to up the ante by doing one of Faith's moves. She climbed up the pole, hooked her ankles together and laid back. As she slowly moved down the pole, she looked directly in Faith's direction and wet her lips as she caressed her own breasts. When her hands reached the floor, she pushed off with her feet, landing upright. She danced over to faith and knelt down. When Faith went to hand her the money, Buffy put it in Faith's halter-top. When Faith gave her a confused look, Buffy just winked at her and pushed her back so she was slouching in her chair. Buffy put her head in Faith's lap and let it rest there for a few seconds. Faith could feel her heart rate speed up as Buffy began to slowly move her head up. When she reached exposed skin, Buffy licked Faith all the way up to the hem of her top. She grazed her teeth along Faith's top until she got to skin again. She licked Faith from her cleavage to her collarbone and back again. Buffy decided to be bold and grazed her teeth across one of Faith's hard nipple before taking the money with her teeth. When she looked at Faith, her eyes were so dark that Buffy thought her eyes were black. Buffy leaned into Faith and whispered, "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Faith couldn't talk. She couldn't believe what just happened to her. She came out of her spell when Oz put his hand on her shoulder. "You might want to wipe the drool off your chin honey."

"Funny." Faith said as she stood up. "Oh my God. That was hot. I need a cold shower now"

"Feel special. She's never done that to anybody."

"She did it for payback. And I liked it. I want it again." Faith said like a little kid. The both of them walked to an empty table and sat down.

"What did you do to her?" Oz asked

"I walked up behind her and grabbed her ass as I licked her neck. I wanted her to go with me to the store, but she was talkin to some guy. He gave her a hundred dollars and walked away."

"Damn. So she did that as a payback. I'd say she did better."

"I would too," Faith said as a shiver ran through her entire body.

"Speaking of Buffy." Oz said right before Buffy sat down on Faith's lap.

"Were you talking about me?" Buffy asked

"Only good things. I promise" Faith said

"Well" Oz began, "I'm going back to the DJ booth. You two have fun" Oz winked and walked away laughing

"Why are you dressed?" Faith asked as she took in Buffy's appearance

"I'm done for the night. I made one thousand tonight."

"Damn. You only worked for what" Faith paused to look at her watch "four hours."

"Yeah. This is about normal when I don't work the whole night. I'll make about three thousand tomorrow."

"Jesus Christ. Wanna be my sugar mama?" Faith asked teasingly. Buffy laughed and lightly smacked Faith on the arm. "You ready to go to the club?"

"Whenever you are hun" Faith said, "You're gunna have to get off my lap first though."

"Carry me out to the car" Buffy said laughing. Right as she was getting off Faith's lap, Faith picked her up and began walking to the door. "OH MY GOD FAITH!" Buffy screamed, "I was joking."

"I know, but I think it would be fun" Faith said still carrying Buffy

"Put me down" Buffy said laughing.

"Nope. I'm carrying you to the car" Faith waved to the laughing Xander and Oz before she walked out the door, Buffy protesting and laughing the whole time. When she got to the car, she put Buffy back down.

"That was fun," Faith said smiling

"You're crazy," Buffy said giggling. "But I have to admit that was fun." Faith opened the door for Buffy once again and shut it once she was in the car. She started whistling as she walked over to her door and climbed in.

"What?" Faith asked when she saw the look Buffy was giving her.

"You were whistling" Buffy said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I do that sometimes," Faith said as a crooked smile crossed her features. "You ready to see how I dance at a club?" She asked as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Buffy said getting excited.

Faith turned on the music and started heading towards the club.

"Do you want to grab something to eat after we're done?" Faith asked after ten minutes of listening to the music.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"Wafflehouse is gunna be the only place open once we leave, so I guess there."

"Ok smartass" Buffy said smiling.

Faith Pulled into the clubs parking area and turned off the car. She went around the car and opened Buffy's door for her.

"Do you do this for everyone?" Buffy asked.

"Not normally" Faith answered honestly "I just get the urge to do it for you for some reason. I like doing it for you."

"Aww. That's sweet," Buffy said blushing "Ok. Let's get in there. I wanna dance without taking my clothes off."

"You could still do that if you want to" Faith said winking.

Buffy smacked Faiths arm playfully "Perv."

"And don't you forget it babe." They walked towards the club arm in arm. _'Here we go'_ they both thought to themselves.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and I went to a Renaissance Festival! SO MUCH FUN! I go to it every year. Ok. Anyway, hope you like it ; )


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 "Come on Faith!" Buffy whined as she tried to pull Faith onto the dance floor "Damn woman" Faith laughed "We just got off the dance floor. Let me at least get something to drink"

Buffy reluctantly let go of Faith's arm and watched her go to the bar. She decides to go to the bathroom to check her makeup and hair. When she comes out, she sees Faith hugging some guy at the bar. When she caught Faith's eye, Faith waved her over.

"Tito, this is my friend Buffy. Buffy this is my boy Tito. I haven't seen him in about five years." Faith says with a grin plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you" Tito yells over the music.

"Likewise" Buffy replies. Faith beams at her two friends, glad to see them getting along. Deciding to get back to dancing, Faith grabs Buffy and Tito and leads them onto the dance floor. Faith placed Buffy in front of her and Tito behind her. Following the beat to the techno song, Faith grabs Buffy's hand and raised their hands above their heads. Tito leans into Faith's ear and says he needs to get back to his pool game. Faith nods and when he wrapped his arms around her waist she held his arms for a few seconds then kissed him on the cheek. Seeing Buffy's confused look, Tito explains why he's leaving to Buffy and waves bye to both of the girls. Deciding to keep dancing, Faith turns Buffy around so her back is facing her. When they got back into the beat, Faith pressed her body against Buffy's and held her around the waist. At first Buffy stiffened a little bit, but immediately relaxed into Faith's arms, reveling in the feel of having her so close. After a few minutes, Buffy leans her head back to rest on Faith's shoulder. Reacting purely on instincts, Faith lowers her head down so her mouth is right next to Buffy's ear a blows onto her ear, eliciting a shiver from Buffy. Deciding to take it a little further, Faith kisses Buffy's neck. Buffy stiffens, then removes Faith's hands and runs to the back office of the club. Knowing she can't follow, Faith curses herself under her breath and walks over to Tito.

"What happened out there?" Tito asks when Faith is in earshot.

"We were dancing and she put her head on my shoulder. I didn't mean to but I kissed her neck. It was natural reaction. I think I freaked her out. God I'm so fucking stupid."

"Damn Faith. Keep it in your pants" He joked, trying to get her to laugh. Faith smirked.

"I don't know what it is about her man. She just gets to me. And its not a 'damn she's hot I wana fuck her' thing either. I like spending time with her and talking to her"

"So why don't you tell her then. See if she feels the same way."

Sighing and running her hand through her hair Faith thinks about what Tito just said. "Maybe I should. It couldn't hurt. Unless she gets freaked out."

"No time like the present" Tito says. He nods his head to let Faith know that Buffy is walking over to them. Faith turns around and waits for Buffy to get to her. When she reaches the pool table, Faith gently grabs Buffy's hand and leads her over to an empty table.

"Before you say anything I want to apologize. I didn't mean to do that. It was natural reaction. If I freaked you out I'm sorry. I like you. A LOT. I like spending time with you and just talking. When I'm with you I can just let go and it feels nice. I don't know how you feel about me but id like to maybe see if anything is between us and if we can start something. If you don't want to or if you're freaked I understand and ill let you have your space. And I'm babbling so ill just shut up now." A blush creeps up Faith's features and Buffy can't help but smile at Faith's vulnerability.

"I like spending time with you too Faith. I'll admit I got freaked out for a minute. I didn't expect you to kiss my neck. It doesn't mean that I didn't like it, cuz I would be lying if I said that. I like you too. It's confusing. I've never thought about being with a girl. With you I can't not think about it. The only thing is I'm with Xander. I don't want to break up with him unless I know there is something for me that's better than what we have right now."

Faith nods and can't help the feeling of loss that's welling up inside of her. "I cant believe I'm about to say this but" Faith holds her breath, waiting for Buffy to finish her sentence. "But, If you don't mind me still being with Xander, I'd like to see if we have something too" The smile that is on Faith's face is bright enough to light the entire building. Buffy places her hand on Faith's and smiles.

"So is this like a probation thing? Kinda like were kinda sorta but not exactly dating thing? Just so I know?" Faith asks.

"I guess you could put it that way. But while were at work or near anyone that knows Xander and I are dating we have to keep it in check."

"Yeah I understand that. I don't wan Xan mad at either of us." Looking down at their clasped hands, Faith smiles and squeezes Buffy's had a little, eliciting a smile from her. "Do you wanna get out of here? Get something to eat before we head home?" Faith asks

"Yeah I'm a little hungry. Do you wanna ask Tito to go? He seems nice. And I know you haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah. That way you can get to know each other." Faith stands up and walks over to Tito.

"Hey freak" She says as she bumps him with her hip "Were going to go get something to eat before we go home. Wanna come with us? And by asking I'm telling you that you have no choice in the matter"

Tito laughs and says, "Now there's the Faith that I know and love. I guess I can go with you. My boys would have to come with is though. I'm staying with them tonight."

"That's cool with me. We're leaving now so let them know. I'll meet you outside in five minutes." Faith walks back over to Buffy and they walk outside. When they reach the car, Faith grabs a pack of cigarettes and lights one. When she looks back at Buffy she can't help but smiling.

"What?" Buffy asks taking Faith's cigarette from her and taking a drag

"Nothing" Faith replies "I'm just happy is all"

"I am too," Buffy says smiling. Deciding to be bold, she takes Faith's chin in her hand and leads her head into her. She looks into her eyes and smiles. Faith leans into Buffy and presses her lips to Buffy's. It was only a chaste kiss, but it made both girls' hearts speed up. Right as they were about to kiss again, someone yelled for Buffy.

"_Damn it all to hell and back"_ Buffy thought to herself as she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey Oz." Buffy said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "I thought you were going out with Xander tonight"

"_Please let him still be going out"_ She added as an afterthought.

"I am" he replies, "I wasn't interrupting anything was I? You two looked kinda cozy right there." "Hardly." Faith snorts "I was teasing Buffy about her and Xander acting like high school kids in love." "Yeah they can be like that sometimes. Anyway, I just came up here to see if anyone wanted to go with us. You wanna go?" 

"Nah" Faith said "My bot Tito is in town and I haven't seen him in five years. We're going to catch up on old times."

"That's cool." Oz turned to Buffy; "Xander is gunna crash at my house tonight so we can drink without worrying about getting people home. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. That way Faith has a place to sleep" Buffy said winking, hoping Oz would think she was joking.

"Damn. Maybe he should just go home with you two. Except for the fact that he sees Faith as a little sister. He has a lot of hot girls like that. The little sister type."

"Well it wouldn't matter even if I wasn't like a sister to him," Faith said smiling

"Yeah yeah yeah" Oz said rolling his eyes "you're gay"

"And damn proud of it too."

"Ok well I'm gunna get out of here and get back to the club." Oz said as he walked to his truck "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" both girls replied in unison and waved as he started the car and pulled out of the lot.

"Now where were we?" Faith asked smiling

"Right about here" Buffy replies as she pulls Faith into a passionate kiss.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **been a while but I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"So" Faith began after she pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath, "This rule we have. Does that apply to Tito and his friends?"

"No" Buffy smiled and leaned into Faith, "I doubt they'll tell Xander."

"Especially if I like my face the way it is," Tito said walking up to the girls. "Faith, the guys don't want to go out, but they said to tell you they live near the waffle house."

"Ok" Faith said, "We can drop you off when were done. That's where we're going to eat anyway. Now let's get in the car cuz this woman worked up an appetite"

"I hear ya" Tito said as he climbed into the back of the sunfire, "I could eat a horse."

"You could always eat a horse you bottomless pit of a person." Faith starts the car and puts it in gear. When she had pulled onto the main road, Buffy put her hand over Faith's free hand and gave it a squeeze. The car ride to the restaurant was spent talking about when Faith was younger.

"You cant be serious" Buffy said in-between gasps of air, "Faith being shy? So shy that she stuttered when she first met you?"

"Yeah" Tito laughed, "The first time she talked to me without stuttering was after we had known each other for almost a month. I never did understand why."

"I can't see it. She's so confident now. You should have seen her when she first met Cordy."

"Ok people" Faith said, "Enough on the embarrassing me thing. Yes I was shy. I got over it when I was seventeen. Now get out of my car"

The three of them walked into the restaurant and sat down at the last booth against the wall. Buffy slid in first, and Faith sat next to her. Tito sat across from the girls with his back to the wall.

"You still do that. Even after all these years" Faith said shaking her head

"Do what?" Tito and Buffy asked at the same time.

"Sitting so you can see everything around you. Its like you expect something to happen."

"I didn't even realize I was doing it" Tito replied honestly "I guess I'm just used to it from living in Detroit. You know how it is Mini me" As soon as the nickname he gave Faith was out of his mouth he immediately regretted it. So did Faith.

"Mini me?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrow

"Go ahead and tell her" Faith groaned

"Ok. It's a little stupid, but when Faith was running around with me and my gang, everyone said that Faith acted just like me. The first time I actually saw it was when she took a knife for a friend of ours."

"Wow" Buffy said turning to Faith, "You took a knife for someone?"

"Yeah" Faith said as she pointed to the scar on her upper arm, "Some bitch was fighting a friend of ours, Crystal. I was going to let them fight it out, but the other girl pulled out a knife. I jumped in and went to swing on her. Right as I brought my arm around, she lunged with the knife. I jerked away as soon as I felt the blade. That was a mistake. It broke off in my arm. I didn't feel the whole pain at first. I was too pissed that someone wanted to kill my friend. I lunged at her and beat the shit out of her"

"More like you beat everything out of her" Tito said

"Anyway" Faith said glaring at Tito, "When I calmed down, I got off her and then I felt the pain. If I remember correctly, I looked at my arm, looked up at everyone, said 'ow', then passed out."

Right as Faith finished her story, a waitress came over to take their orders. When they were done ordering and the waitress had left, they began talking about the rest of the story.

"Is that why you call Faith Mini me?" Buffy asked

"That's part of it." Tito answered smiling, "We took Faith to the hospital so they could get the knife out and get her fixed up. When the doctor came out, he told us that she had lost a lot of blood. The blade hit an artery. He told us that she was in a small coma from the blood loss. They didn't think she would wake up for a few days. I stayed the whole night in the room with her. Around 3 am or so I had to use the bathroom and stretch my legs. I was only gone for ten minutes, but when I got back in the room, Faith was awake. The first thing she said to me was 'Man I need a cigarette'. Right then the nurse came in and she was just as shocked as I was. She got a doctor and he examined her. They still wanted to keep her for a few days, but Faith doesn't like hospitals all that much. I think she stayed until 12 PM the next day."

"Wow" was all Buffy could say

"Yeah" Faith said, "That girl was worse off than me. I broke her nose, 2 ribs, and 3 fingers. And somehow I gave her a concussion. I get mad violent when someone tries to hurt people I love."

"I couldn't tell" Buffy said sarcastically.

The waitress brought over their food, and the rest of the time was spent by Tito telling Faith what all she has missed since she's been gone. When they finished eating, Faith paid for the bill. When she got outside, Buffy and Tito were saying their good-byes.

"You just gunna walk from here?" Faith asked

"Yeah" Tito said pointing to a 2-story brick house, "It's right there"

"Alright then. You better give me a hug before you start walking." Faith said as she pulled Tito into a big hug.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?"

"We have to work. It's a club called Sinful Ladies. Your boy's should know where it is. Come and see us."

"Ok. I'll ask them if they want to go. If they don't ill catch a cab."

"The hell you will!" both girls yelled at the same time.

"Jesus" Tito smiled "ok I wont"

"Nope" Buffy said, "We'll pick you up if they don't go." Buffy pulled a pen from Faith's car and wrote her number on Tito's hand. "Call this number tomorrow before 6PM and let us know ok?"

"Ok. Well I'm going to the house now. I need some sleep," Tito said

"Ok. See ya tomorrow hun. Love you", Faith said hugging him again.

"Love you too"

"Do I get a hug too?" Buffy asked

Tito laughed and pulled Buffy into a hug "Of course you get a hug."

"Ok" Buffy said laughing "I just had to make sure."

"Something to know about Tito," Faith said, "He loves to hug. He's a big ole teddy bear."

"And on that note" Tito said "I'm going to bed. Until tomorrow my wonderful ladies"

"Bye Tito" Both girls said. They watched him leave until they couldn't see him anymore, then got into the car and headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Chapter 11 isn't far behind ; )


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: i own nothing but the non buffy characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

On the ride back to the house, Buffy and Faith talked about how they were going to keep their relationship from Xander.

"I think the best way to keep him from finding out is to just not do anything until were alone together" Faith said.

"I think I agree" Buffy replied.

"Ok. So that basically leaves car rides and when were alone at the house."

"And an occasional trip into Giles office." Buffy said smirking 

"Why Buffy, you Vixen" Faith mock scolded

"What can I say? You're my girlfriend and I want to take full advantage of that."

"You can take full advantage of me anytime you want honey."

"Hmmm. So I could do this to you?" Buffy asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Faith so she could kiss and bite her neck.

"Oh. Y-y-you c-can definitely do that." Faith said trying to keep her eyes on the road

"What about this?" Buffy asked as she let her hand snake up Faith's top to her breast and erect nipple.

"That's also a definite" Faith said a little breathy and Buffy proceeded to lift Faith's top to expose her chest.

"And if I decided to do this?" Buffy asked

"Do wha- OH MY GOD" Faith sighed as she felt Buffy's pierced tongue make contact with her highly sensitive nipple. As soon as she felt Buffy's hand snake her way into the top of her pants, she swerved into the park and ride parking lot and put the car in park.

"Oh God what are you doing?" Faith asked, trying not to writhe under Buffy's touch.

"I believe its called taking advantage of you being my girlfriend" Buffy said in-between kissing Faith's neck and collarbone.

"And you couldn't wait for two more minutes till we got to the house? I cant really drive with you…uuugnh…doin this to me…not that it doesn't feel good."

"Fine" Buffy pouted "Be mean" Buffy pulled her hand out of Faith's pants and put her top back into place "But we better be home in EXACTLY two minutes"

Faith put the car into gear, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the house. It didn't take two minutes. It only took Faith one minute to get to the house. When she pulled into the parking space, both girls jumped out of the car and ran for the door. Buffy had a little trouble getting the key into the lock. The thoughts of what she was going to do to Faith were overpowering her motor functions. When the door was finally open, they ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Before Faith could shut the door, Buffy pushed her against the door, and began kissing her while taking her halter top off. Faith was untying Buffy's top at the same time, letting it fall to the floor. They broke the kiss when Faith's top had to cross her mouth. Faith didn't start the kiss again. She knelt down before Buffy. Before Buffy could ask Faith what she was doing, Faith undid Buffy's belt with her teeth, causing her arousal to get stronger. Before she could do anything else, Faith's cell phone went off. Faith ignored it, and went back to the task at hand, pulling the belt through all the loops, until it was completely off Buffy. She surprised Buffy further when she undid the button and zipper to her jeans with her teeth as well. Faith looked up into Buffy's eyes and knew she had the same lustful look in her eyes. Right as they were about to further their fun, Faith's cell phone went off again.

"This had better be fucking important" Faith grumbled as she reached for her phone. "Yeah" she said as her greeting

"Faith" Xander sounded a little anxious on the other end of the phone

"What's up Xander?"

"The cops are on the way to the house. They're looking for you"

"What the fuck? I didn't do anything this time"

"They said something about your parents"

"Oh fuck me sideways" Faith rolled her eyes "Alright. Thanks Xan."

"No prob. I'm getting off here now."

"Ok. Bye" Faith hung up her phone and started getting redressed.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked

"The fucking cops are coming over here. Something to do with my parents." Faith answered

"Well if Xander called right after they left then we have about ten minutes until they get here" Buffy said as she buttoned her jeans and put on her T-shirt that was lying on her bed.

"Oh joy" Faith said sarcastically

"What's wrong?"

"Me and cops don't mix well. I have a tendency of telling them exactly what I think of them, and my record is bad."

"Oh. Well are you going to change or just wear that?"

"Wear this. Or I could do like I did last time and answer the door completely naked."

Before Buffy had a chance to comment on what Faith had said, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me," Buffy said before kissing Faith.

"Here we go" Faith said. She walked down the stairs to the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see who was there

"Uncle Shannon?" Faith asked

"Hey there Faithy" Shannon said

"What are you doing here? You don't have jurisdiction here do you?"

"No, but you're my niece so I came here to talk to you personally"

"What about?"

"Why did you run away Faith? Your family isn't that bad you know? Some people have it a hell of a lot worse than you"

Faith's temper went out of control at what she was hearing. "They fucking told you I ran away" She practically screamed. "Fuck that shit! Shannon you fucking know me! I don't run away from shit!"

"Calm down Faith" Shannon said calmly

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? What the fuck Shannon? They're saying I ran away when they fucking kicked me out flat on my ass!"

"Faith Elizabeth Lehane! I said calm down!"

"Damn Shannon. No need for the full name. You would be pissed too and you know it. Besides, now that I think about it, they cant say I ran away anyway. I'm twenty years old. The only way it can be seen as is I was kicked out or I moved out and you should know that."

"Well if you hadn't blown up at me I was going to tell you that I told them exactly what you just said. They did it as a welfare check. To see how you were doing. They can do that if they haven't heard from you in twenty-four hours."

"They can do that all they want. And you can tell them that if they want to know how I am they know my cell number."

"Your dad wants you to come home."

"Well if it was just him at that house I would, but I'm not going back there if mom is there. I can't handle her shit anymore."

"Ok. I'll let them know that. Would you mind if I came in for a while? I'm off duty and I could really use a beer right now. Don't even say you don't have any. I know you."

Faith laughed and yelled for Buffy, "Hey B! Is it cool if Shannon comes in for a beer?"

"No. It's cool with me. Come on up" Buffy yelled back

"Come on up" Faith said leading the way up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stair Faith asked Shannon what type of beer he wanted.

"What you got?" Shannon asked

"Lets see" Faith said as she opened the Fridge. "We got Natty Ice, Bud, Bud light, Coors, and Corona"

"Corona, definitely" Shannon answered

"Grab me one too please" Buffy said

Faith grabbed three Coronas and walked into the living room, handing Buffy and Shannon one.

"So who is this lovely woman?" Shannon asked smiling

"Hands off buster" Faith playfully warned "Buffy, this is my Uncle Shannon. Uncle Shannon, this is Buffy"

"Nice to meet you" Buffy said tipping her beer to him

"Likewise" He replied doing the same. "So are you two an item or just friends?"

Faith looked at Buffy as if asking her what to say. Buffy just nodded her head

"Were kinda dating." Faith said "Were seeing if we can have a good thing or what"

"That's cool. So how long are you going to stay gone?" Shannon asked

"I don't know. Mom really got to me this time. If she were to come here and apologize, I might think about coming home." Faith answered honestly

"Fair enough"

"So you're her uncle?" Buffy asked.

Shannon laughed and took a sip of his beer before answering, "By blood, no. Her dad and I are best friends. We served in the Marines together. And little Faithy here has called me uncle for as long as she could say it."

"That's cool."

"Yeah" Faith said, "I get away with a lot of shit because of him"

"Alright ladies" Shannon said standing up, "I need to get out of here and get home. It was nice meeting you Buffy."

"It was nice meeting you too." Buffy replied

Faith walked Shannon down to the door. "Faith, please try to work it out with your mom." Shannon said

"I'll try. That's all I can promise right now," Faith said

"Ok. Call me and let me know what's going on."

"I will. Love you Uncle Shannon"

"Love you too. Night ladies"

"Night" Buffy said from the top of the stairs

"Night" Faith said and watched Shannon walk to his car. She shut the door and walked back up the stairs.

"Well that was a buzz kill," Buffy said

"Yeah it was," Faith agreed, "Lets just go to sleep."

"Ok. But were going to make up for lost time" Buffy said

"Oh yeah. Cuz I wanna finish what I started"

The girls walked into the bedroom and changed into their sleep wear, climbed into bed, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I had to tease just a little.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the non-buffy characters**

A/N:Sorry it's been so long. Darn comp got a virus and I just got it back up and running.

**Chapter 12**

Faith woke up to the sounds of Buffy's heavy breathing and slight moans. She leaned over to see if she was awake or still asleep. After seeing that Buffy was still sleeping, Faith decided to give her the wake up call of her life. She pulled the heavy comforter off of her body, and off of Buffy's small form. Making sure not to wake her beautiful goddess, Faith slowly snaked herself down Buffy's body until she was looking directly at the top of Buffy's bottoms. Faith carefully started to pull the unwanted garment down Buffy's legs.

"MMMMM. Faith" Buffy moaned.

Hearing the moan, Faith immediately stopped what she was doing, afraid that she had been caught. When she saw that Buffy was still sound asleep, she grinned thinking to herself "I guess shes already started the party without me." Slowly, Faith takes her finger and rubs Buffy's pussy, causing the woman to slightly move her hips up, trying to get more contact.

"Not yet hun" Faith whispers as to not make Buffy wake up. "This is just a teaser." She slowly starts to rub Buffy's swollen clit with her thumb as she enters a finger into her warm passage, getting a slow, but steady rhythm going. Buffy moans at the contact, and matches Faith's rhythm perfectly. Soon, Faith has three fingers inside of her beauty with a faster pace going. When she feels Buffy's orgasm approaching, she replaces her fingers with her mouth, letting her tongue go as far in as possible.

Buffy's eyes shot open at the feeling of Faith tongue and her approaching orgasm. Before she can register what is happening, Buffy shuts her eyes again and arches at the sensation running through her body. Moaning as loud as her voice was possible, Buffy bucks her hip uncontrolably as wave after wave of pleasure hits her. When her body calmed down, she felt Faith crawl back up the bed and lye down next to her.

"Mornin gorgeous" Faith says, smiling at Buffy

"Nice wake up call" Buffy replies, her voice laced with sex. Still realing from the orgasm, Buffy grabs Faith's hair and pulls her in for a searing kiss. "Just remember payback is a bitch" Buffy said after she pulled out of the kiss.

"I look forward to it" Faith replied with a mischevious look in her eye. "Thank god noone is home. If we wanted to keep us quiet for a while it would have ended right then. Damn B I didn't know you were gunna be a screamer." Faith laughed as Buffy's face turned red.

"Well its not like I had time to control how loud I was going to be. Seeing as I woke up to an orgasm" Buffy said as she stradled Faiths waist, rocking slightly.

"Damn. Up for round two B?" Faith asked, feeling Buffy's movements

"Well I would" Buffy started sweetly "But like I told you. Payback is a bitch" And with that Buffy jumpped off of Faith and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

"That's pure evil B!" Faith shouted laughing.

After Buffy finished her shower, Faith took a shower, and both girls got ready for the day ahead of them.

"What should we do today?" Buffy asked "Nobody's home and I don't want to stay couped up in this house all day."

"Well" Faith started, scratching her head, "We could always go driving, or we could go to the movies, or whatever we want"

"hmmm" Buffy said "Why don't we go out to lunch and then a movie? I havent done that in a while"

"Sounds good to me. And I'm paying. No arguments, B" Faith said when she saw Buffy was about to protest her paying for everything.

"Fine" Buffy pouted "But next time I pay" The girls grabbed their stuff and headed out for their date. When they arrived at Chico's, they ordered their drinks and food. Once the waiter left, an akward silence fell between them. Both girls were nervous about being out on a 'date'

"So B" Faith said, ending the silence "Since you let me pick where we ate, I'm letting you pick the movie. That ok with you?"

"That's fine with me. I hope you don't mind horror movies. Cuz were going to see 'Hell's Child'"

Faith groaned then said "I guess that's fine with me. I just don't think that movie is gunna be any good"

"We'll find out when we get there Faithy" Buffy smiled. A comfortable silence then fell over the girls until theyre food came. They made small talk while they ate. When they were done, Faith paid the bill and they headed to the movies.

"Two for 'Hell's Child' please" Faith said to the kid taking care of the tickets. She paid the money and, taking Buffy's hand, Walked into the movie theatre.

"Where do you wanna sit B?" Faith asked quietly

"All the way up top" Was Buffy's quiet response as she started pulling Faith to the top of the rows of seats. The movie began right as they sat down, and Buffy took Faith's hand in hers. Faith smiled at the contact and settled in for what she thought was going to be a dull movie.

'Jeez. I guess this isnt so boring' Faith thought to herself as Buffy jumpped and burried her face in Faith's shoulder for the fifth time during the movie. Faith laughed to herself, but put her arm arounf Buffy and reminded her that it was just a movie.

"Oh sure. You just have to make fun of me don't you" Buffy asked

"I'm not making fun of you baby. I'm just enjoying you putting yourself so close to me is all" Faith replied

"Oh well in that case…" Buffy wraped her arm around Faith's neck and slowly pulled her down for a mild, but passionate kiss. "How was that?" Buffy asked when she pulled out of the kiss.

"That" Faith said catching her breath "was perfect. Now lets finish the movie and then go home for some fun before work" Faith wiggled her eyebrows.

"One track mind are we?" Buffy asked and smiled as Faith put her arm back around her. Buffy rested her head on Faith's shoulder and they finished watching the movie like that, except for the parts that were too scary for Buffy.

When the movie finished, Faith and Buffy walked hand-in-hand to the car, both girls lost in their own thoughts. Neither girl saw the person that had been watching them since they walked into the theatre.

"Wait til Xander finds out about this. This should be good" the mystery woman said to herself.

Hope you liked it. Ive been kinda blocked lately and what comes out is kinda cheezy, but I promised an update and here it is….i wonder who saw Faith and Buffy hmmmm


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a while and I'm sooooooo sorry! My writers block hit me like a truck and just cleared up…to make up for it I have this chapter and possibly a second one b4 the end of tonight. Do you forgive me? **Gets on knees** PLEASE? Lol ok I'm done now….on with the story 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the non Buffy Characters Chapter 13 

"What do you mean you don't want to be with me anymore?" Buffy asked, practically in tears. 'How can she do this to me now' Buffy thought to herself 'earlier today she was all for us being together. What made it change now? And before work! This is just fucking great!'

"I'm not saying I don't want to be with you" Faith said, pulling Buffy out of her own thoughts. "I'm saying I can't do anything else with you until you decide who you want to be with. Buffy I can't do this to Xander. He's like my older brother and I feel horrible doing this behind his back" Faith winced a bit as Buffy's hand connected with her face.

"Fuck you Faith! You cant sit there and be all 'we cant be together' when you're the one that pushed this and finally get me to notice you in that way. I don't know what I want but I do know that I don't want you to be gone from my life" 'Not when I think I'm falling for you'

"I won't be gone from you like B. I'm just saying that we need to back off before shit hits the fan. What if someone sees us while were out that knows Xander" 'like willow' Faith thought to herself, remembering the phone call she got earlier that day.

"Hello?" Faith said answering her phone 

"_Faith" Willow started "You should really be careful when you go out with someone else's girlfriend. People might see you walking hand in hand with her after a hot makeout session in the theatre"_

"_Fuck" was all Faith could manage to make come out of her mouth_

"_Yeah. I'm not going to say anything to Xander"_

"_Oh shit. Thank you Red" Faith said interrupting Willow_

"_Let me finish first Hun. I won't say anything yet. If you don't cut this shit off now I will tell him and you'll not only lose Buffy, but you'll lose Xander too. You know this shit is wrong. You're lucky I don't say anything now. You know I like Xander and this would be perfect for me, but you're my friend and I have more respect for you than that. I'm gunna let you try to fix this shit." And with that Willow hung up to leave Faith to think about what she's gunna do_

"Fine" Buffy said, finally breaking down sobbing. "I don't know what to do on this, but well back off."

"That's all I'm asking right now B" Faith said pulling her into a hug, resting her chin on the shorter girl's head. "I just don't want anything to go wrong. I got mad feelings for ya B, but I cant risk losing Xander on this. He's been there for me whenever ive needed him. We'll figure it out, but for now were just friends."

"Can we be friends that kiss every once in a while?" Buffy asked with a little hope in her voice.

Faith chuckled at that but said, "I can't turn you down on that one. I love kissing you" And to prove her point, Faith tilted Buffy's face up to her and placed her lips on Buffy's. It started as a chase kiss, but Faith lost all her resolve when she felt Buffy's tongue against her lip, asking for entrance. Faith obliged, and opened her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Faith pulled Buffy's lower lip in-between her teeth and gently bit on the softness. Buffy moaned into the kiss, and pulled away when it go to be too much for her.

"If were only going to kiss you cant do that to me" Buffy said panting "That will lead to me throwing you on the floor right here and now"

"Sorry" Faith said smirking "Couldn't help it. Your lips are irresistible." Faith looked over to the clock 'Shit. One hour till we gotta be at work' "And we really need to get ready for work. Giles says he's got another new girl starting tonight and he wants us there early. You get to show her the ropes."

"Great" Buffy said rolling her eyes "Just what I need. A fucking shadow for the night. Do we even know her name?"

"Yeah. Luscious. All I have to say is she better live up to her name." Faith laughed

"Oh shut up and get dressed" Buffy said laughing

"Aye eye Captin" Faith mock saluted Buffy then ran into the bedroom before Buffy could smack her again.

Fifteen minutes later, Faith emerged from the bedroom wearing the hottest pants Buffy had ever seen. They barely covered the top of Faith's ass, and looked like they were painted on her. The blood red crop top accentuated her full breasts and showed off the navel piercing and the "MB" tattoo on her hip. The thought running through Buffy's mind would guarantee her a one way ticket to Hell

"Yo B!" Faith said waving her hand infront of Buffy's face "Earth to B!"

"Shit. Huh?" Buffy asked coming out of her lust filled daydream

"Damn. Should I change? If you do that all night the new girl wont learn a thing" Faith laughed

"Shut up." Buffy grumbled and she playfully hit Faith's arm "And no don't change. I like it. A LOT!"

"Alright then. Well let's go so we can get there in time to at least talk to 'Luscious' before the night starts." Faith grabbed her car keys and walked down the steps with Buffy walking behind her staring at her ass the entire time.

The ride to the clubs was filled with light banter, music and thoughts of what would come of this night.

"Ah ladies" Giles started as Faith and Buffy walked into the club "It seems our new girl is running a bit late, so just sit back for a little bit. She should be joining us in about fifteen minutes. And thank you for showing up early to show her the ropes Buffy. Faith, I'm gunna let you run the bar tonight. When ever you get tired let me know and ill have Crystal take over for you."

"Thanks Giles" Faith said

"Not a problem my dear. Now have fun. I have to paperwork to tend to." With that, Giles walked into the back office and shut the door.

"Hmm" Faith said grinning to herself. "We have about fifteen minutes to ourselves. The DJ booth is empty, but the equipment is set up. What to do, what to do?"

"Oh shut up and put some music on then get on the stage like you want to" Buffy said rolling her eyes and smiling. "And I know Ill like it to"

Faith ran into the booth to see what music Xander had left for her. "Xander I abso fuckin lutely love you" Faith said to herself when she saw the 'Faith's dancin mix' CD Xander had left for her. When she picked it up, a piece of paper fell onto the floor. Faith bent down to pick it up, and saw it was a letter for her.

_Faith,_

_I know you want music to listen and dance to while you're setting up for the night so I made this the other night. I hope you like what I picked out. I know you'll like number 4. Make sure you listen to that song before the night starts._

_Xander._

"Well you big sap" Faith said laughing to herself. "Lets see what you've picked out for me shall we?"

Faith put the CD into the compartment, skipped it to number four, and practically jumped for joy when she heard the song begin.

"What song is this?" Buffy asked when Faith walked up to her smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"This" Faith said pulling Buffy into a searing kiss "Is 'Operate' by Peaches. And its my all time favorite song" she finished when she pulled out for air. Faith gave Buffy a light tap on the ass and strutted over to the stage to dance.

When the song finished, Faith walked back over to Buffy and smiled. "You might want to wipe to drool off of your face Hun"

"Shut up" Buffy said, but still put her hand up to her mouth to make sure she wasn't really drooling.

"You're so cute sometimes," Faith said laughing "I gotta go to the bathroom. Ill be back in a few"

"Ok" Buffy said and pulled Faith into their last kiss of the night. "Hurry back"

Faith went to the bathroom to calm her heart down and cool off for a bit. The moment the door to the bathroom shut, The door to the entrance opened and in walked one of the sexiest girls Buffy had ever seen besides Faith. This girl had the tightest leather pants on, and a shirt that stopped right below her D cup breasts. Her long Brunette hair was done in curls that managed to frame her face making her hazel eyes even more piercing. The blood red lipstick on her full lips made them the center of attention.

'God damn' Buffy thought 'This must be luscious'

"Hey" Buffy said when she stopped drooling over the girl "I'm Buffy. My stage name is Kitty. You must be Luscious."

"Yeah but you can call me—"

"Olivia?" Faith asked cutting the girl off

"Hey baby" Olivia said smiling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! That's the end of this chapter…I hope you like it


	14. Chapter 14

You know the drill. The only things i own are the non BTVS Characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked as she walked up to both women.

"The usual. Causing hell and working. Only this time I get to do both at the same time. I'm the new girl." Olivia replied. "Arent you gunna give me a hug baby?"

"I'm not your baby anymore Olivia. You lost that when we broke up" Faith spat

"Oh don't be like that. I told you I was sorry and it was a drunken mistake. I havent been with anyone else. I want you back"

Buffy decided to give the girls some time so she went into the dressing room to get ready for work.

"Heres the point Olivia. And I'm only going to say this once. I don't want you back. Im done with your bullshit. The only time youll ever see me is when we're working and that's it. I have someone new now."

"Let me guess" Olivia started with a smile "The girl in the back, Buffy" She said with sarcasm. "How can you go from this" she said running her hands over her breasts, down to her thighs "to that skanky piece of shit?"

Before Olivia had any time to react, Faith's right fist made contact with her face, sending her flying to the ground.

"Don't you ever" Faith said taking slow steps toward Olivia "and I mean EVER, call her that again. The only skanky piece of shit here is you. I suggest you just learn the ropes fast and then stay away from me and Buffy. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it" Olivia said, wiping the blood from her nose.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked as she came out of the back room, seeing Olivia on the floor.

"Nothing" Olivia said standing up "Just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry yourself about" With that, Olivia went into the back to change. _'No matter what it takes, I will get her back' _she thought to herself.

"What the hell was that about?" Buffy asked when Olivia was out of ear shot.

"Nothing" Faith said sighing "She's my ex. We dated about a year ago and she cheated on me with one of my friends at a party. She says she was drunk and all that bullshit, but when I asked around, everyone said that they immediatley went upstairs once she got there."

"Damn. I'm sorry hun" Buffy said pulling Faith into a hug "That's got to be painfull"

"Nah. Its whatever. I knew she liked him. I just never thought she would sleep with him. I'm over it." Faith kissed Buffy and added "Besides, I got me another girl that's ten times better than shell ever be"

"You mean you had right?" Buffy asked

"Yeah" Faith sighed "I know you want to see what could happen, and believe me I do too. Its just I cant do this to Xander. I mean if yall break up or something, if hes cool with it, id love to see where this can go. But until then its just friends that kiss for now. You know Xander don't care bout kissin. Hes the one that gave me the philosophy of 'kissings just kissing'"

"Yeah" Buffy said rolling her eyes "I know that saying very well"

Giles and Olivia came out from the back right as the girls were finishing their conversation.

"Ladies" Giles said "Its about time for us to open. Buffy, if you could get started with Olivia. And Faith, Could you please make sure the bar is stocked"

"Sure thing Giles" Faith said, and after giving Buffy a look of 'please behave', she went to get started for the night.

Buffy walked over to the DJ booth and selected a couple cd's. After putting the songs in order, she walked back over to Olivia to start the training session.

"Now" Buffy began, "You don't have to take all of your clothes off if you don't want to. Its all up to you here. When you start dancing start with the person who came up first then work either to the left or right and make the rounds. Don't stay on any person for more than fourty-five seconds. Youll make good money don't worry bout that. Were packed almost every night. Do you know how to dance or do you need some pointers?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the stage, and began dancing on the stage, acting like she was dancing for customers. When she was done, she walked back over to Buffy with a smile on her face that was more of a baring of teeth more than anything else. "Is that good enough for you?" She asked sarcastically

"That's fine enough." Buffy said "On lap dances. Its for olny one song and the clothes do not come off at all. You don't have to do privates, but that's how youll make the most money. They last two songs and you decided if the clothes come off or not. That's all you need to know for now. If you have any questions find me and ask me"

"Well I have one for you now" Olivia practically spat "Are you fucking Faith or is she saying that just to make me jealous?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy said "When did she say that?"

"While you were getting dressed. She said she didn't want me cuz she was fucking you" The look in Buffy's eyes was enough for Olivia to think she had split them up. Buffy excused herself and stormed off to find Faith.

Faith was in the kitchen grabbing a case of Corona for the bar when Buffy stormed in. She set the case down, thinking she was going to get one last kiss before the night began, but got a slap across the face instead.

"What the fuck B?" Faith asked rubbing her jaw

"How the hell could you do that?" Buffy asked screaming

"Do what? What did I do? Ive been back here getting beer"

"Not right now you idiot. What you said to Olivia"

"What? That I didn't want to be with her?"

Buffy took a breath to calm herself and her voice to make sure no one in the bar could hear her. "You told her you didn't want her cuz you were fucking me. Is that all I am to you? Just someone to fuck?"

"What?" Xander asked, Making himself known.

"Oh shit" Both girls said in unison

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its been so long. I hope this makes up for it. And im already started on Chap 15. Hopefully itll be up tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

you know the deal..i only own the non BTVS characters

Chapter 15

**Flashback**

_Xander walked into the bar, surprised to see a girl he had never seen before._

"_Um" Xander began "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Luscious, the new girl" Olivia replied_

"_Oh. Ok then. Do you know where Buffy or Faith is?"_

"_I think they're in the kitchen" As if to answer what she had said, Buffy's voice came from the kitchen, and it sounded like she was shouting._

"_I'm gunna go see what's up with them. Oh. I'm Xander the DJ by the way." With that, Xander walked off to see what was going on with the girls. When he got behind the bar, he walked slowly, making sure not to interrupt the girls. He stopped just short of the door to see what had set his girlfriend off on his adopted baby sister._

"_Not right now you idiot. What you said to Olivia"_

"_What? That I didn't want to be with her?"_

'_Damn. Why wouldn't she want to be with that' Xander thought to himself._

_Buffy took a breath to calm herself and her voice to make sure no one in the bar could hear her. "You told her you didn't want her cuz you were fucking me. Is that all I am to you? Just someone to fuck?"_

"_What?" Xander asked_

"_Oh shit" Both girls said in unison_

**End flashback**

"What the hell do you mean are you just someone for her to fuck?" Xander asked Buffy 

"Xander, don't get mad at her-"

"Just shut the fuck up Faith" Xander yelled "Actually why don't you just get out of here and get ready for work."

Faith sighed and started to walk out of the kitchen to set the bar up, only stopping when Xander started talking to her again. "Oh. And make sure your shit is out of my house by the time I get there. You're not welcome in my house anymore"

"No problem Xander. I'll be out by the time you get home." Faith bit back her tears as she left and walked back into the club. _'Way to go Faithy. You just lost your big bro, and now you have to go back to your mothers house and deal with her'_ she thought to herself.

As the night progressed on, Faith tried to get Xander to talk to her, but every time she tried, he would either ignore her flat out or tell her to get her skanky ass away from him.

Around 8pm, Tito and his friends came into the club, eliciting the first smile of the night from Faith. As he approached her, Tito could tell something was wrong with his favorite woman.

"Hey mini me" Tito said as he hugged Faith "whats wrong, and don't tell me nothing. I can see it in your eyes that something is up"

"Xander found out about me and B" Faith said choking back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "We had a fight earlier because my ex, Olivia ran her mouth and lied to Buffy, saying I was only with her cuz she's a good fuck. Buffy was yelling at me about it and Xander walked in at the end of the conversation"

"Damn. So now what's going on?"

"Xander wont talk to me unless its to tell me to get my skanky ass away from him, and he kicked me out of his house so I have to go back home now. Buffy won't talk to me at all. She said she loves Xander too much to leave him for me and Olivia is just as smug as can be"

"Well I would say you need a pick me up"

"What are you talking about Tito? I already have about 6 coronas and a dozen shots in me. I'm fucking drunker than shit right now. I don't think anything else will pick me up"

Tito sighed at seeing his friend in so much pain, so he decided to make her laugh a little. He pushed her back into a seat and started shaking his ass on her lap and in her face, giving her a little lap dance just to cheer her up. "And I don't do this just for anybody you know" he said when Faith started laughing

"And I can see why" Faith replied "you kinda suck in the lap dance department"

"Yeah I know. That's why I keep my dancing skills to salsa dancing. Speaking of. Why don't you go out to this club I found called 'Lobos' with me tomorrow? You always loved going with me back in the day. It should be fun."

"I guess I could. I don't have to work tomorrow night and I sure as hell don't want to be here"

"Well that's settled then. Tomorrow night it's you, me, and a whole lotta salsa!" He did a small dance to emphasize his excitement, and Faith laughed, feeling a little bit better than she had before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its been a while and im sorry. I hope this makes up for the lost time and chapter 16 is right behind this one.


	16. Chapter 16

Same drill BTVS characters arent mine

Chapter 16

As the night progressed on, Faith was trying to keep her mind on her work, and not on the gorgeous blonde that seemed to be right in her line of sight every time she turned around. Faith walked away from the table she was currently at to get the drinks her customers had ordered. When she got to the bar, she ordered their drinks and a shot of Tequila for herself.

"Damn chica", Serefina said laughing, "you keep drinking like that and you're gunna end up going home with one of the customers"

"Well it would be better than going home to mommy dearest and dealing with her shit" Faith replied after taking her shot.

"What? You and your moms having trouble? If that's the case, then just come stay with me. I have plenty of room, and if you need a permanent place to stay then we can talk rent when you're sober"

"You serious?" Faith asked, not believing what she had just heard. "You barely know me and you're gunna offer me a place to stay?"

"Sure why not. Its not like you're gunna kill me or anything like that. And besides, a hot mami like yourself, I definitely wouldn't mind having you in my house"

'_Oh boy here we go. It couldn't be that bad. I need a place to stay, and its not like she's telling me she wants me to sleep with her. She's just flirting. Ok Faithy, answer the woman and stop looking like an idiot' _"Ok. Sounds good to me. Now I better get back to work before G comes and kicks my ass" Faith laughed as she picked up the drinks and took them to their respective customers.

"Alright you sick perverted mother fuckers," Xander said into the microphone "It's the last call for alcohol. And this will be the last lady on stage tonight so give it up for Kitty!"

"Oh just great" Faith said to herself "I get to stop working and chill and the chick I get to watch dance is the same chick that wont be with me. What a fuckin night" Faith walked through the club and into the back room to let Giles know she was taking off.

"Yo Giles you in here?" Faith asked

"Back here Faith" Giles said, from the kitchen "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just letting you know I'm heading out. If you need me I'm gunna be staying with Serefina tonight, and no don't ask why I'm not staying with Buffy and Xander. It's a long story and they can tell you if they want to."

"Ok then" Giles said while walking to his desk. He opened the safe under the desk and handed Faith her money for the night. "So how did you do on tips"

"Not too bad. Made almost 800 tonight. Gotta love the drunk guys that hand you 100 for an 8 dollar drink and tell you to keep the change"

"Oh yes. They are fun for you. Now go and have a good night and a good day tomorrow, since it's your night off. I'm thinking about having you behind the bar with Serefina when you come back to work. You'll be in the dance club, however. You'll make about the same there. One of my bartenders quit on me, and I'm desperate for a replacement. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah. Serefina is cool, not to mention hot, so I think I can handle it. Night G."

"Good night Faith. And be safe"

"I will don't worry" Faith said and walked out of the office. When she walked out of the dressing room, she bumped into Buffy.

"Sorry bout that B. Ill be out your way now." Faith said trying to keep her anger in check.

"No problem." Buffy said.

Faith started to walk away, only to be stopped by Buffy's hand on her arm.

"What do you want Buffy? I got places to be"

"I…I just wanted to know if you have a place to go tonight."

"Well, if it's any of your business. I was going to have to go home and deal with my mom, but Serefina is letting me stay at her's tonight and were going to talk about rent tomorrow so I have a permanent place to stay."

"Oh" Buffy said a little bitterly

"What? You don't want me staying with another girl? Well I hate to tell you this B, but you're the one that told me you don't want to be with me, so you really shouldn't care. Now if you'll excuse me I need to leave now. See ya around" And with that Faith walked off, leaving Buffy staring at her retreating form.

"You ready to go sexy lady?" Serefina asked as she started walking towards the exit.

"Damn skippy. Lets get the fuck out of here" Faith replied, slinging her arm around her new roommate's waist.

"Damn you don't waste a second do ya?" Serefina laughed at Faith's boldness.

"Not really. Besides, you're hot. I'm hot. Why waste trying to be coy?"

"You got a point there mami. Did you bring your own car or did you ride with Buffy?"

"Came in my own car. So do I need to follow you or what?"

"No. I got a ride with one of the girls, and you're too drunk to drive so I will."

"Damn I love a fiesty woman." Faith said as she handed her keys over.

"Wait till you see how fiesty I can get"

"Now don't tease me unless you plan on pleasing me Ser"

"Oh don't worry bout that mi chica bonita. I always please"

"Well hot damn. Let's quit fuckin around in the parking lot and get to your place already"

Both girls laugh as they got in the car and headed off to Serefina's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADAAAAAA!!!! 2 chapters in one night. Hopefully chapter 17 AND 18 will be up by the end of this week


	17. Chapter 17

I dont own BTVS...Joss owns that...the only thing i own are the non BTVS characters

**Chapter 17**

_Back at the club:_

"Xander" Buffy began once she had come back from locking the door behind the last customer that left "Cant you forgive Faith for this? I mean I know you probably haven't forgiven me, but you're staying with me. And now she had to go stay with Serefina tonight."

"She didn't have to go stay with her" Xander said, rolling his eyes and packing up his DJ equipment "She could have gone back to her mom's house and stayed there"

"Yeah she could have, but I don't think that was in her plan. She looked almost scared when she mentioned going back there. I think there is more to the story than she gave you. Why would she look scared if all that happened was a yelling match?"

Something must have stuck a chord in Xander, for he stopped all movements, and turned to Buffy. "What do you mean she looked 'almost scared'?"

"When I asked her if she had a place to go tonight she said she was going to have to go home and deal with her mom, but Serefina offered her a place to stay. When she said 'deal with my mom' I could have sworn I saw fear in her eyes"

"Shit." Xander went into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. After dialing a memorized number, he started to pace the small DJ booth while waiting for the person he was calling to pick up. "Kennedy" Xander said when she picked up the phone "I have something I need to ask you and I don't want you to lie to me ok?"

When he got the answer her was expecting, he asked another question that he feared the answer to. "Is Faith's mom hitting her again?"

At hearing this question come from his mouth, Buffy gasped. She slid to the ground as Xanders question kept replaying in her mind. 'Faith's mom hits her' she thought. Buffy began to try and recall everything about Faith's appearance in her mind. The first night she had met that wonderful woman, she seemed happy. But after spending their time alone, Buffy had begun to notice sadness in her eyes. She couldn't place it. She thought it was just how her eyes were. How could she have been so stupid? The way Xander and Kennedy went out of their way to make sure she was ok all of the time. Something should have registered in her mind. She just thought they were that way because they saw her as a little sister. 'God I'm an idiot. She was hurting and I didn't even see it.' She thought to herself.

Xander waving his hand infront of her face brought Buffy out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see a pissed off looking Xander.

"Come on" Xander said while clenching and unclenching his fists. "Were going to Serefina's"

_Meanwhile at Serefina's house:_

"Damn you got some pretty nice digs here Ser" Faith said while taking in her surroundings. From the outside look of the house, you would probably think some older, boring person lived here, not a sultry hispanic woman that was far from boring. The inside was a completely different story. The walls of the foyer were painted a rich deep color of gold that seemed to immediately calm Faith. As she followed Serefina into the living room, she could tell this woman was far from boring. The walls had actual paintings on them. A different season for each wall. Faith looked closer to each painting and noticed that it was the same beautiful meadow in each painting.

"Damn" Faith said, turning to her hostess "How much did it cost you to get this done?"

"About fifty dollars all total. Including the drape to protect the floor and all the paint and paint brushes" Serefina replied grinning.

"You did all this? Damn you're good. Why you working in a bar then? You could make some serious money doing this for a living"

"I don't want to do it for a living. It's more of a hobby of mine. I want to open my own club. That's why I work at the bar. It gives me a feel for what people would like. I don't want to have a strip club. I want a place where people can come and dance, or just sit somewhere and talk. Now, no more talk of painting or work, we just got done working. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water would be good. I think ive had enough alcohol for the night." Faith laughed

"I would have to agree with you on that one mami" Serefina said while walking into the kitchen. She came back with two bottles of water. "You can sit down you know. That's what I have couches and chairs for"

Faith blushed when she realized she had been standing and actually waiting for permission to sit. She sat down on the nearest couch, and was pleasantly surprised when Serefina straddled her.

"You don't waste time either, I see." Faith said smiling

"Not when I know what I want" Serefina replied, moving in to kiss Faith. Faith didn't stop her, as she wanted this just as much as the woman on top of her. She barely surpressed a moan when Serefinas teeth grazed her lower lip, before it was sucked into the woman's mouth. Faith found the bottom of Serefinas shirt and began pulling it up the other woman's body, groaning when their contact broke so she could fully remove the unwanted garment. Serfina took this time to remove Faith's shirt and was pleasantly surprised when she found she didn't wear a bra.

"Great minds think alike," Serefina said huskily before bending down to lick and nip on Faith's exposed neck, enjoying the sounds she was causing her to make. Faith grabbed Serefinas face and brought her back up into a searing kiss. Never breaking contact, Serefina climbed off of Faith and knelt down between the woman's legs. She kissed her way down Faith's neck to her chest and sucked an already hard nipple into her mouth, receiving a moan from Faith. Faith's hands found their way into Serefina's hair, and she wrapped her hands in the hair to keep the woman there.

Neither woman heard the sound of two car doors being closed, or the sound of feet walking up the steps to the house and the door being opened. The only thing that stopped them was Buffy saying "Oh my god"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it...chapter 17...I know it took me longer than i said. i hope this makes up for it


	18. Authors Note

Hey. So I know it's been damn near 6 years, but I recently found my love of writing again. I've been going through all the reviews, and it seems like there were a lot of people who liked my story, so I've decided to pick it up again. I'm going to have to read the story again because I know my writing style has changed. I was almost 22 when I stopped writing this story, and now I'm almost 28. Once I've refreshed my memory, I'll be writing this in-between writing my assignments for college, but I will get this ball rolling again.


End file.
